


Between Two Worlds

by xLunaSx93



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Parenting, Birthday Party, Boyfriends, Break Up, Cheating, Comfort/Angst, Complicated Relationships, Consent Issues, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Feelings, Female Protagonist, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Half-Sibling Incest, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest Kink, Intrigue, Jackson Wang-centric, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Married Couple, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Pairings, Non-Consensual Kissing, Office Sex, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Park Chanyeol-centric, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Revenge, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Step-Sibling Incest, Supernatural Elements, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Sweet/Hot, Top Jackson Wang, Top Oh Sehun, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Turning, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Y/n is a 20 years old law student. She has what people would call a perfect life. She is rich with a ready job when she graduates. Has a boyfriend, Sehun, who was also her childhood friend and her parents are loving and caring. But is this all the reality or a fake image of a wealthy family?
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang/Reader, Jackson Wang/You, Kitayama Hiromitsu/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Reader, Oh Sehun/You, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park Chanyeol/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	1. Inappropriate Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for fun, since my friend is fan of KPop and I of JPop, so I combined the two to write a fic for us. Then I thought why not post it too? xD

_Soundtrack:[Sunmi-24 Hours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Tdkly_FcL0)_

As every morning, Y/N ate breakfast with her parents, Sarah and Taisuke, before they left to go to work. They owned an advertising company that was one of the biggest in the city.

“Sehun is driving you to the university today, baby?” Sarah asked her daughter before following her husband outside.

“Yes mom, don’t worry. He will come soon to pick me up.” Y/N smiled and waved her off. She then prepared her bag while waiting for her boyfriend to come pick her up. They were childhood friends and for a year now, they got in a relationship since they always liked each other.

In the Fujigaya Company, Sarah took a project she had completed to her husband’s office. Once she stepped in she met his secretary who looked at her in distaste.  
‘’Good morning to you too Amy’’, Sarah threw at her sarcastically, before proceeding. ‘’Oh my God, what a bitch?’’

‘’Who are you cursing again baby?’’, Taisuke chuckled, making her even more angry.

‘’Careful of your words Taisuke, because I’ll curse you too for hiring her in the first place!’’, Sarah shouted glaring at him.

‘’What did she ever do to you my love?’’

‘’How dare you ask me that? She fancies you and hates me! And you don’t kick her out as you should!’’

‘’But I have eyes for no one else, sweetheart you know that, I don’t even care about her’’, Taisuke tried calming her down and motioned her to sit on his lap. Sarah narrowed her eyes, before approaching him. ‘’You are constantly mad at me lately, should I do something about it baby?’’, Taisuke smirked and put his hand under her skirt.

‘’We have work to do’’, Sarah murmured, but didn’t stop him.

‘’It can wait, I need you now’’, Taisuke kissed her passionately and placed her on his desk.

‘’Yes Taisuke, take me now and here’’, Sarah shouted for the secretary to hear while she was unbuttoning his shirt.

‘’Lower your voice baby, they might hear us…’’

‘’Let them hear us, why do we care, aren’t we married?’’, Sarah provoked opening his shirt.

Taisuke pulled her underwear forcefully and spread her legs.

‘’What am I baby? Tell me…’’

‘’You are a very bad girl…’’, Taisuke whispered, unzipping his pants.

‘’Yeah I am, what will you do to me?’’, Sarah bit her lips and lowered his underwear.

‘’I will break you baby’’, Taisuke kissed her neck and entered her after, as he couldn’t hold himself anymore.

Meanwhile, Y/N and Sehun finished their classes at the university and entered Sehun’s car to leave.  
‘’Sehunnie, will you take me home? Or are we going to yours?’’.  
‘’I will take you home baby, you need to get ready for tonight. We will see each other later anyway’’, Sehun told her and she stared at him in wonder, since they hadn’t arranged anything for that night.

‘’Oh didn’t you know? Tonight you’ll come to our house with your parents for dinner, my father arranged it today. He wants us there too’’, Sehun explained.  
‘’Do you think they will engage us tonight?’’, Y/N questioned suddenly.

‘’I don’t know, but why are you saying it like this?’’, Sehun pouted.

‘’Well, we are still really young and that makes me anxious’’, Y/N blared honestly.

‘’I understand that, but our parents are in a hurry.’’ Sehun commented leaving her outside her place. ‘’See you later, I love you’’, he leaned in and kissed her lips as she did the same wholeheartedly before exiting the car. She waved at him as he drove off biding her goodbye.

‘’Aw look at you two lovebirds’’, Sarah laughed approaching her daughter. She had just returned from the office.

‘’Mum stop mocking me’’, Y/N pouted and proceeded to the mansion.

‘’Okay okay, don’t mind me, just make sure you look stunning tonight’’, her mother told her accompanying her inside.

‘’What do you mean mum? Don’t I look nice already?’’, Y/N narrowed her eyes.

‘’Sure you do baby, I mean you should dress with your fancy clothes and do your hair, stuff like that. Enough is enough with narcissism in this house’’, Sarah sighed and walked to her room.

‘’I took this feature from someone you know!’’, Y/N talked back and entered her own bedroom.

Sarah took a bath and was getting ready when Taisuke returned to the house and went up the stairs to their bedroom. ‘’What are you doing sweetie?’’, Taisuke asked her and begun undressing before he went to take a shower himself.

‘’Fine babe, I’m getting ready’’, she answered as she was putting on her make up.

‘’You look like a goddess, I will quickly get ready too’’, Taisuke let her know kissing her swiftly.

‘’Sure, I’ll go check on our daughter, I don’t trust her on the matter’’, Sarah laughed and closed her bedroom’s door behind her.

‘’I see they’ll fight again’’, Taisuke murmured to himself.

‘’Are you ready Y/N?’’

‘’Yes mum, let’s go.’’

‘’Smile a bit and be happier, what’s gotten into you? Whatever, at least you dressed nicely, well done.’’

‘’If you say so then maybe I should change’’, Y/N said ironically at her mother.

‘’Mhm, very funny. Let’s wait for your father in the car, he was late from work’’, Sarah said and they both headed outside.

In about an hour, they reached the Oh mansion, even more extensive and majestic that their own. They rang the bell and the maid opened the door.

‘’Good evening and welcome’’, she smiled and Taisuke smiled back at her before entering the house along with his wife and daughter.

‘’Why did you look and smile at her?’’, Sarah whispered angrily.

‘’I was just being nice my love, she was just doing her job’’, Taisuke answered.

‘’Mum stop acting like this, we just got here, for God’s sake!’’, Y/N hissed at her.

‘’Good evening, my beloved colleagues and welcome. Mrs Fujigaya, you are a beauty as always’’, Mr Oh greeted them kissing her hand. ‘’And our young miss Fujigaya of course, pretty and elegant as always’’, he added and motioned them to the dining room where Mrs Oh was at. After they greeted each other they sat to dine.

‘’But where is Sehun?’’, Sarah asked.

‘’He is getting ready. Our son takes more time to prepare than a woman’’, Mrs Oh joked.

‘’Oh there he is!’’, Y/N jumped off her seat.

‘’Okay Y/N, sit down it’s not that unexpected’’, Sarah pulled her back down.

‘’Hello’’, Sehun greeted the Fujigayas offering his hand and then sat next to his girlfriend.

‘’Next time, don’t be late Sehun, that’s rude to our guests, especially when they are our potential in laws’’, his father scolded him and Sehun apologised to them.

‘’It’s quite alright Mr Oh, let the man prepare as he pleases’’, Sarah smiled.

‘’Never mind that, Y/N how are your studies going?’’, Mr Oh asked, changing the subject.

‘’Great Mr Oh, even though law school is quite hard’’, Y/N answered smiling broadly.

‘’Good for you my child, I shall let you know you are always welcome to work for our company afterwards’’, Mr Oh answered proudly.

‘’Thank you Mr Oh for your kind words’’, Sarah answered in Y/N ’s place as she was in no position to. She had now become red in the face and had lowered her gaze.

‘’What’s wrong sweetheart? Would you like some water?’’, Sehun teased her acting anxious. In reality, he was the one causing her to feel uncomfortable as he run his fingers up and down her thigh below the table. She glared at him but Sehun kept going towards the inside of her thigh. Y/N tried to act normally and pinched his hand hard. Sehun winced and pulled it away.

‘’Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom’’, Y/N said and got up from her seat.

‘’I’ll go check on her to see if she is alright’’, Sehun said and followed her.

‘’Yes, please do so my boy’’, Sarah agreed worried.

‘’Don’t worry about it love, maybe she just felt unwell’’,  
Taisuke calmed his wife touching her hand tenderly causing Mrs Oh to glare at them.

‘’You shall excuse my baby, she is sensitive towards our daughter’’, Taisuke added and kissed Sarah’s cheek.

‘’Taisuke stop, not in front of our hosts’’, Sarah laughed softly and apologised.

‘’Don’t mind us’’, Mrs Oh answered profoundly angry.  
Mr Oh coughed and continued. ‘’Let’s proceed to the important matter’’.

‘’Our kids?’’, Sarah asked.

‘’No Mrs Fujigaya, our business’’, Mr Oh replied seriously.

In the meantime, Y/N threw some cold water on her face to calm down. When she raised her eyes to look in the mirror, she saw Sehun standing at the door smirking at her.

‘’What on earth were you doing at the table? Right in front of our parents!’’, Y/N exclaimed.

‘’Why, didn’t you like it baby?, Sehun replied keeping his smug face as he approached her.

‘’Of course not, there were other people there!’’

‘’Oh come on, they will start talking about work again which is lame’’, Sehun sighed and grabbed her waist.

‘’Let’s do something more interesting’’, he tried kissing her but she pushed him away to let her go.

‘’Sehun are you crazy? I’m not doing anything as long as our parents are downstairs, awaiting!’’

‘’But I want you now baby, you are so sexy in this dress’’, Sehun pushed her on the wall and kissed her neck.

‘’Thanks, but no thanks!’’, Y/N pushed him away once again, but he tried to make a move. ‘’You don’t understand words, do you?’’, Y/N slapped him and run off the bathroom.

‘’She wants me, a lot’’, Sehun told himself touching his cheek.

Y/N tried to act calm back at the table.

‘’Are you ok sweetie? You look upset’’, Sarah commented once she sat back down.

‘’I’m fine mum, I just felt dizzy’’, Y/N explained, but her mother knew once she saw Sehun’s eyes the moment he sat back at the table.

The night proceeded calmly with discussions around work, just as Sehun expected. He said he had studying to do and excused himself to leave earlier, since Y/N wasn’t paying attention to him. Later he texted her kisses and good night with no response.

Next day came and so did he to take her to the university, but the maid let him know she had already left earlier with her parents.

‘’Stubborn!’’, Sehun murmured annoyed and left to go out with his friends.

Meanwhile Y/N was revising at the university’s yard, having put her mobile phone at mute already.  
‘’Take this back you piece of shit or you’ll regret this’’, she heard a male voice shouting menacingly. She raised her eyes from the book to see where all this commotion was coming from. At her right stood the son of the Murakami family. He was just another spoiled rich kid. Before him stood a boy, Y/N had never seen before. Tall, red headed, with a piercing stare, he was almost ready to explode from anger.

‘’Go back to your trash of a neighbourhood and spare us from your existence’’, Murakami mocked.  
The taller guy grabbed him by the shoulders and hit him hard and repeatedly across the face. Murakami’s friends didn’t even bother trying to help him and run away scared.

‘’Stop, that’s enough, you’ll kill him!’’, Y/N shouted running towards them. She pulled the taller boy away. He left Murakami still breathing hard out of anger.

‘’You’ll pay for this! I will make sure you get kicked out!’’, Murakami threatened.

‘’Stop! What is going on?’’, Y/N questioned.

‘’Mr poor here came to study with us with a scholarship and thinks he actually belongs here!’’, he completed his phrase turning to look at Y/N.

‘’Careful of your words Murakami, that’s an unfair thing to say, everyone has the right to knowledge!’’, Y/N scolded him. ‘’But you’’, she turned to look at the tall boy, ‘’shouldn’t have hit him in the middle of the yard’’.

The boy turned to look at her angrily. ‘’Spare us. What more could a spoiled girl like you say?’’, he threw at her and walked away.

‘’My fault for supporting you idiot!’’, Y/N shouted back at him. ‘’And you should go to the nurse’s office, you are a mess’’, she turned to shout at Murakami’s face before returning to her studying.

Three days passed and Y/N still wasn’t talking to Sehun. She would hold it until he came and begged for her forgiveness. Sehun though became even more stubborn since Y/N wasn’t answering his calls.  
Meanwhile Sarah was worried that her daughter wasn’t talking to Sehun and was wondering what she could do to help. So she went to Taisuke’s office to talk to him about it and saw Amy walking out of it laughing. She came across Sarah who glared at her. Amy froze and smiled at her nervously walking back to her seat.

‘’What did she want Taisuke?’’, Sarah asked her husband.

‘’What would she want baby, we were working’’, Taisuke naturally answered.

‘’Taisuke honestly, if I find out you are doing something behind my back I will kill you’’.

‘’Stop with the threats already, I’m sick of your jealousy!’’

‘’You are the one causing it in the first place, you know, with those sluts you bring in here!

‘’Beware of your words, you have no right!’’

‘’Fine, fire me then!’’

‘’Say what you want Sarah, I have work to do’’, Taisuke told her coldly to stop the fight.

‘’We are going out tonight’’, Sarah announced.

‘’What do you mean? I don’t remember us arranging something.’’

‘’I arranged it, I need Y/N to be alone in the house.’’

‘’What are you plotting again?’’

‘’None of your business, but it’s for good cause so I don’t accept a no.’’

‘’Very well’’, Taisuke sighed.

Sarah left the office immediately, pissed off. She went to her own office to call Sehun who picked it up in wonder.

‘’Hey Sehun, I just wanted to tell you that tonight me and Taisuke will get out tonight’’.

‘’Cool, but why are you telling me this..?’’

‘’You know she is stubborn… Make a step.’’

Sehun was wondering how she knew they weren’t talking, nonetheless he responded confidently.

‘’Right, I got this, thanks!’’

‘’You should make up, Y/N is angry all the time lately...’’, Sarah hung up smiling at herself and her plan.

Later in the evening Sarah was getting ready to go for dinner with her husband. Y/N was helping her with her hair and accessories.

"Are you staying home again, baby?"  
Sarah asked her daughter, worrying since she was at home for three days straight only in her pajamas.

"Yes mom, don't start again" Y/N rolled her eyes and placed the earrings on her mother's ears. "There you go mom, have fun with dad. I'm going to take a shower and watch TV." She informed her mom and left the room. Sarah sighed but remained optimistic since Sehun would come there as soon as she and Taisuke left.

"You ready yet?" She heard Taisuke's voice from downstairs.

"Yes I'm coming Taisuke!" She called to him and picked up her clutch. She went downstairs. Taisuke was staring at her.

"What?" She asked him, somewhat annoyed.

"Nothing, couldn't you be more inviting tonight?" Taisuke responded sarcastically about her clothes.

"Fuck you Fujigaya", Sarah murmured and walked ahead. They were still in bad terms since that morning.

"I heard that!" Taisuke grabbed her arm. "If you swear one more time today you will regret it Sarah" He held her tightly and was seriously looking at her.

"Let me go, stop it! I don't want Y/N to see us fighting." She yanked her arm away.

"Fine, walk" Taisuke pushed her towards the door. They went to the car and Sarah messaged Sehun that they were leaving.

"Who are you talking to and smiling like this?" Taisuke asked her.

"None of your business, leave me alone", she answered and looked out the window ignoring him for the whole drive.


	2. A Knock For Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun tries to win back his girlfriend. Sarah's jealousy grows more fierce with unpleasant consequences. Y/n has another encounter at school with the scholarship student she met the other day.

_Soundtrack:[Taemin-Thirsty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RetgEVE9_ZQ)_

Sehun ran to his car as soon as he got the message from Sarah. He was at Fujigaya mansion in less than ten minutes and knocked on the door. Y/N, who was watching TV in the living room, wondered who it could be at this hour. She got up and asked who it was.

"It's me Sehun." He said calmly.

Y/N widened her eyes and panicked. She wanted to open the door and jump on him right now, but she kept under control.

"I'm not opening the door, go away."

"But baby please, this is stupid, I didn't do anything so bad. Forgive me." Sehun said softly.

Y/N didn't answer and kept him waiting.

"Open the door now or I'm breaking it!"

He yelled after a few minutes losing his patience. 

Y/N hesitantly opened the door for him. Sehun forced it open and walked in immediately wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sehun what are you doing?" Y/N tried to struggle but he kept her firmly to him.

"Since you don't understand any words, I will take some action." He kissed her hard forcing his tongue into her mouth. Y/N bit him and pulled away.

"You think I will forgive you like this?" She yells at him.

"I already said I'm sorry you stubborn baby!" Sehun was mad by now.

"Don't yell at me Oh!" Y/N growled back and ran up the stairs to her room telling him to leave. Sehun followed her and pinned her against the wall closing the door and locking it.

"Stop being stubborn, I know you missed me." He smirked and moved his hand into her pajama shorts. "Look who is wet already for me" He rubbed her underwear softly. Y/N kept her mouth shut to not give him that satisfaction. Sehun slipped two fingers inside her at once. She gasped and whimpered. "Sehun, stop" She said in a weak voice. Sehun moved his fingers making her feel weak on the knees. Y/N kissed him desperately and came on his fingers. Sehun pulled them out of her and moved her to the bed. "Undress now" Sehun said and undressed himself enjoying the stare he got from Y/N. "I said undress, get to it!" Sehun commanded her and she obeyed. "That's my girl" He kissed her hungrily and undid his pants taking out his hard member. Y/N felt it in her bare thighs and whined into the kiss.

"Tell me what you want baby?" Sehun whispered to her ear and spread her legs wide letting her feel his dick between her thighs. 

"Just do it already Sehun!" She yelled at him.

"Aren't you a little too eager, Y/N?" He licked her ear and pushed into her hard. She covered her mouth to not make a sound.

"Baby scream as much as you want, we're all alone." Sehun moved to her spot immediately making her go crazy.

"Mm I hate you Sehun" Y/N cried out loudly.

"I love you too baby" Sehun kissed her.

Sarah and Taisuke went to her favorite sushi restaurant. They didn't exchange a word until Taisuke talked to her after an hour.

"Will you stop flirting around just to make me jealous?" 

"I'm not flirting, since when is ordering your food a flirt?" Sarah teased him. Taisuke growled under his breath.

"Just keep this up and I'm going to pick you up and drag you out of here!"

"Don't threaten me Fujigaya, I'm not scared of you"

"What did I even do to you? Stop acting like a child"

"You sleep with your awful secretary!"

Sarah threw to his face.

"Eh? I'm not sleeping with anyone, you're delusional and crazy!" Taisuke threw back at her. Sarah took a deep breath and poured her glass of wine on his shirt and pants with a calm expression. "Now that's a crazy bitch for you baby." She smirks satisfied.

Taisuke was about to burst out and hit her but he kept his calm respecting the place. "I'm going to the bathroom" He said calmly and left the table. 

Sarah looked around as everyone was looking at them and smiled at them. She then got up and went to the bathroom as well.

"You need help cleaning?" She walked up behind her husband and breathed against his neck. Her hand slowly moving on his pants. Taisuke tensed and gasped by her sudden touch.

"You do know we're in a public place right?" He looked at her through the mirror. She smirked.

"That's what makes it more interesting" She rubs his pants and unzips them. He bit his lip and tried to stop her.

"Stop it, anyone can walk in on us here" Taisuke said with a low groan. Sarah ignored him and kneeled down against the sink counter.

"Will you give me what I want Taisuke?" She opened her mouth and looked up at him seductively.

"Damn how dirty can you be?" Taisuke gulped looking down at her and glanced at the door. 

"I'm a bad girl, you know that..." She giggled. Taisuke grabbed her hair hard and fucked her face, finishing into her mouth after a short time. 

"Satisfied now you whore?" Taisuke fixed his pants and got her up.

"Mm not yet Taisuke." She whined while cleaning her face.

"We will do that later, now let's go eat." Taisuke left first and Sarah followed him after a while.

Sehun and Y/N were cuddling in her bed after having their third round of sex. He held her close to him and pet her hair gently. 

"Wait a minute!" Y/N jumped up suddenly.

"What's wrong baby?" Sehun raised an eyebrow. 

"It's not a coincidence that my parents left and you came here right after!" Y/N realised. Sehun laughed and pulled her back in his arms.

"Yes genius, it was not. Guess what?" He kissed her cheek.

"My mom planned the whole thing, right? She is a devil" Y/N sighed and relaxed in his arms. Sehun kissed her forehead.

"Well we have to thank her," He said.

"Were you going to keep this up longer?" Y/N asked him.

"I wasn't the one who kept being stubborn you know!" Sehun poked her side playfully.

"I'm sorry," Y/N mumbled.

"I didn't hear very well baby" Sehun teases.

"I said I'm sorry!" Y/N yelled at him and Sehun chuckled.

"Ok ok sweetheart I got it." He smiles at her and kisses her softly.

"Are you hungry baby? I will bring something for us here." Y/N said and got up. Sehun whined when she left his arms. "I would love a sandwich, but come back quickly." He pouted and Y/N laughed. "You're such a kid" She said and left the room. She went downstairs to the kitchen. She heard noises from the living room while she was making the sandwiches.

"Taisuke I want you" Sarah attacked him as soon as they entered the house.

"God what will I do with you, you're gonna kill me" Taisuke chuckled and kissed her. "We just did it in the car baby," He continued but Sarah whined. "You don't love me" She puffed her cheeks. Taisuke laughed and picked her up like a princess. "You're not going to sleep tonight" 

"I don't intend to sleep" Sarah smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Y/N almost dropped the plates watching the whole scene. "Ok now that wasn't needed” She mumbled to herself and went upstairs.

"Finally baby, what took you so long?" Sehun grabbed the sandwich immediately.

"My parents got back and..."

"What did they tell you anything because I'm here?" Sehun asked, not really worried, savaging his food.

"No, something worse. They almost had sex in front of me" She made a disgusted face. Sehun laughed hard. "Get over it and eat. It's getting late and we have classes tomorrow." Sehun told her and Y/N nodded and sat next to him. After eating, they went to sleep cuddling each other.

The next morning Sehun took breakfast with the Fujigaya family. 

"I'm so happy you guys are back together, really", Sarah smiles and her daughter glared at her. 

"I know what you did mom!" She said and Sarah pouted.

"You should thank me instead of being mad, you know" Sarah sighed. "Like father, like daughter, always ungrateful." Sarah scoffed under her breath.

"We heard that!" Y/N and Taisuke said in unison.

"And you, miss, should have a talk with me about yesterday" Taisuke warned Sarah and excused himself from the table. Sarah followed since they had to leave for work.

"Is your father mad at me, baby?" Sehun asked Y/N. She shook her head.

"No, it's not you. It's because mom didn't tell him the truth." 

"I hope they don't fight for us though." Sehun sighed.

"Don't worry, they fight for everything. They always make up within the same hour if not day." Y/N chuckled and kissed Sehun.

Sehun kissed her back and smiled. "You really need to go to university baby? I wanted us to go on a date instead." Sehun suggested but Y/N definitely needed to attend that day.

"Baby, we have a test today, I must be there." Y/N explained and got up. "Can you drop me off?" She asked him.

"Of course, I will wait until you are ready." Sehun kept drinking his coffee while sitting in the living room.

"What are you mad about, Taisuke?" Sarah followed him to his office.

"You had a plan to have my daughter's boyfriend in our house at night and you didn't tell me a thing!" 

"It's not the first time Sehun sleeps in our house though." She protested.

"The previous times, I knew of it though, now, you deceived me, Sarah." 

"Oh come on baby, we had a good time, didn't we?" Sarah pouted cutely and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"That was the last time you do this in a public place, you hear me?" Taisuke grabbed her hand. "I don't want a whore for a wife." He adds and yanks her hand away. 

"How dare you talk to me like this while your stupid secretary could hear us?" She yells angrily at him. 

"Then learn to behave in public!" Taisuke yelled back at her.

"Then learn to handle me Fujigaya, as far as I recall you enjoyed it every time" Sarah smirked.

"Enough with this, I have to work, go to your office.

"Yes sir" Sarah responded sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Y/N finished her test and went to have her lunch at the cafeteria of the university. She was exhausted mentally because the test was excessively hard. She sat with a group of her classmates to discuss about the test. They were all upset. A few tables away from them, Y/N noticed the boy from the other day sitting alone. He looked rather calm and Y/N thought he probably passed the test. Well, to be here in the first place, even though he couldn’t afford it, he must have been really clever. She got up and approached his table sitting next to him.

"Hey, my name is Y/N"

The boy looked at her blankly.

"Oh the girl from the other day." He said nonchalantly.

"Yes, i didn't introduce myself properly last time", Y/N smiled.

"I'm Chanyeol." The boy said and went back to his food.

"So..." Y/N took a seat next to him. "How did the test go?" She asked.

Chanyeol looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "If you think I'm going to share the correct answers with you think again." He answered her coldly.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Y/N scoffed and got up. "My fault for even trying." She mumbled and went back to her table. 

"No one asked for your pity." Chanyeol said to himself and returned to his food.

Sarah called her husband to ask him if he will have lunch with her but he turned her down, saying he has lots of work. 

"Work, my ass!" Sarah cursed, picking up her things. She was thinking that Taisuke was definitely cheating on her with his secretary. However, she didn’t go to his office to catch them in the act. Instead, she left to take some fresh air and went to have lunch. 

After a few days, the Fujigaya couple still didn’t talk very much and remained cold to each other. 

"Mom, dad, did you have a fight again?" Y/N asked them when taking their breakfast. They looked at each other and then back at her.

"Everything is perfectly fine baby, don't worry." Sarah answered and smiled fakely. 

Y/N wasn't convinced though. "It's been half an hour and you haven't even kissed once." She commented.

Sarah and Taisuke looked at each other again. Luckily for them, Sehun's car pulling through, put them out of the awkward situation. 

"Sehun's here, I gotta go." Y/N got up and picked her bag. She gave them a suspicious look before she left for university. 

Sarah sighed in relief when her daughter left.

"I'm leaving, see you later." Taisuke said and left without a kiss.

"Fuck off Fujigaya" Sarah murmured under her breath and continued her breakfast.

Sehun drove Y/N to her lessons, like every day. "So baby what time will you finish today?" He asked her.

"Around seven in the evening. We have many empty hours in between classes today." Answered Y/N with a deep sigh.

"Wanna go out for dinner then?" Sehun offered. "And then my house, Vivi missed you." He chuckled.

"Yeah, right, I do believe that." She chuckled as well and kissed him. "Of course I will come baby. I'll call you before my last lesson to confirm things." 

"Perfect. I'll see you later then." Sehun kissed her goodbye and waited until she went into the building. 

Sarah took her time at home before driving to work. It's been days since Taisuke touched her and she couldn’t stop thinking about how he might touch someone else. She avoided being at the office a lot. She didn't want to see him. Taisuke, on the other hand, didn't try to get close to her either. She was so upset while driving that she ended up causing an accident on the street. She almost drove over a pedestrian. She heard a bang and then heard someone yelling loudly. She quickly went out of her car and looked at the man on the ground. Luckily, he wasn't injured. 

"Are you blind? You could have killed me!" He growled at her and she helped him up. 

"I'm so sorry sir, so sorry, I wasn't feeling very well and my mind was blank." Sarah explained trying to calm him down. The man looked at her and checked her from head to toe. He suddenly stopped looking mad and a smirk formed in his lips. "Who could have upset such a beautiful lady like you? He is the one at fault for this." He said and kissed her hand.

"Uhm thank you I guess. I can drive you to the hospital if you want. I'll pay for everything." Sarah offered, still scared of what happened. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to accuse you of anything. However, I need a checkup, yes. A ride would be nice." The man said with a meaningful glance at her. She let him in even though she thought it was a bad idea and drove him to the hospital.

Y/N was spending her long break at the garden in a quiet spot. She watched videos on her phone and listened to music. Then, she called Sehun before her last lesson was about to start. He told her he would be there by 7pm to pick her up. Smiling, she returned to her class earlier than her lesson. But her smile froze upon entering the classroom. It was empty but there was that boy. And he was sitting at her desk, reading her book. She angrily walked up to him and snatched her book away.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my book you know!" She yelled at him.

Chanyeol looked at her calmly. "Well I'm sorry, I should have asked first." He shrugged.

"Of course you should have. Don't you have your own books?" Y/N asked.

"Well that's a rare one that I can't really own." Chanyeol answered.

"Not my problem if you can't afford it" Y/N harshly said. Chanyeol glared at her and grabbed her book, ripping the pages off and destroying it. "Since you have so much money you can buy a new right?" He made fun of her and pushed her out of the way, leaving the classroom.

Y/N fell on her knees and gathered the pieces of her book. Her parents were going to scold her if they found out. That book cost them a fortune. Y/N promised to look after it like her own eyes. "That guy! He will pay for this." She growled and got up, going outside to calm herself.

Sarah waited for the man at the hospital. When everything was ok, they left together. 

"So you're gonna drive me home too? You're so good." He told her while getting into her car. 

"Don't mention it. It was my fault after all. So where are we going?"

Sarah asked and he said he was going to a friend so he gave her the address.

"How about you give me your phone number sweetie?" The man asked her when they reached the place.

"Huh? Aren't you a bit too straightforward maybe?" She scoffed and showed him the ring on her finger. "I'm married"

"So what? Married women can't have a little fun?" The man said and smirked at her. "I can promise you I can make you feel really good." He winked at her and rubbed her exposed thigh. Sarah slapped his hand away. "What do you think you're doing? Get out now!" She yelled and opened the door for him. The man rolled his eyes and left her a paper. "Well call me if you think about it." He waved and walked away.

"Who does he think he is?" Sarah murmured to herself flustered and drove off.

Y/N quickly left the classroom when the lesson was over. She walked to that park where she usually waited for Sehun to pick her up. She would have a perfect date with her boyfriend and forget about that stupid boy who ruined her book. Indeed, the night would be perfect. 

It was already dark. Sehun didn't come on time. Y/N tried to contact him but his phone was out of reach as well. She was really worried about him. It's been an hour since they were supposed to meet there. Y/N decided to walk to the taxi station that was close by. The park was really quiet and empty at this hour. She decided to walk through it to cut some way.


	3. Mayday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n has a terrible night, while her boyfriend Sehun is missing. Taisuke thinks his wife is cheating on him and goes to drink away, coming back home drunk.

_Soundtrack:[BTOB - I'll Be Your Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnC3HWUs6tk)_

"Hey beautiful, where are you going alone?" A man walked to her from the right side. Another one came out from her left. Y/N immediately thought something was wrong and started running to exit the park. Nevertheless, she got lost and went deeper into the trees. The two men were faster and eventually caught up on her. Two arms wrapped around her and held her tightly while the other man ripped her shirt open. 

"Look what we got here man, it's gonna be fun." He said and licked his lips. Y/N was struggling and kicking around. She hit the one holding her and he growled. "Bitch, stay quiet or else we gotta make it hurt" He threw her on the ground, while two more men came out of the shadows. 

Y/N tried to crawl away but one of them grabbed her legs and pulled her back. He turned her around and held her legs to the ground. Another one pinned her hands and locked them. 

Y/N struggled and spit on the face of the one in front of her. He slapped her hard. "Bitch, I said stay quiet!" He slapped her repeatedly until she bleeded. "I like taming wild girls like her." Said the one standing to her left and undid his pants. Y/N closed her eyes and cried silently. She was about to get raped by four men. She was really scared and thought that she may not survive this. As she felt a hand moving under her skirt, she heard a loud noise. Suddenly her hands and legs were free. She opened her eyes and there was someone fighting with her attackers. He beat them up and they ran away. He picked up his phone to call someone. The police probably. Y/N freaked out. "No, no don't call anyone." She kept saying until the guy put away his phone. He then kneeled down next to her. "It's ok now, it's over." He said in a gentle voice. Y/N was still shaking and crying. She jumped away when the guy moved his hand to comfort her. 

"Don't be afraid, it's me Chanyeol. You're safe Y/N." He told her and moved closer to her. Y/N looked at him when she heard the name. He was indeed the boy from her class. He had a few bruises on his face from the fight before. Chanyeol took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She let him and grabbed on the jacket desperately. 

"We should call the police, they should get punished Y/N." Chanyeol insisted. Y/N shook her head. "N-no, it’s going to cause a scandal for my family!" She said between sobs. "Ok ok as you prefer. It's ok, I'm here for you now." He tried to hug her again and Y/N let him this time. She grabbed onto his shirt desperately and cried her heart out onto his chest. Chanyeol held her there until she let it all out. He was gently petting her hair and whispering to her soothing words. Y/N stopped crying after a while and looked at him. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you..."

"Don't think about this anymore. It's over. Come on. I will take you home." He offered and helped her get up. Y/N nodded her head and put on his jacket properly. Chanyeol held her hand and listened to her directions. He walked her to her door. She was holding his hand like her life depended on it. 

"So here we go, safely home." Chanyeol wiped her tears and looked at her.

"Thank you. You can take your jacket back." Y/N went to take it off.

"No, no, you can bring it to me tomorrow. Keep it. Maybe it will help you calm down. I can't stay with you now but my jacket can" Chanyeol smiled warmly at her. Y/N smiled back and felt like breathing again. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved at him and walked into her house. She had thought already what lies to tell her parents if they ask.

"Where were you all day Sarah? You left the office and didn't come back. I even called you several times." Taisuke was shouting at his wife who had just come home a few minutes ago.

"So you care now huh? I offered to go lunch together and you turned me down remember?" 

"I had work, I told you. God, you're so selfish Sarah" 

"Work? Banging your secretary is called work?" Sarah scoffed at him.

"What? What is this nonsense? Seriously I'm tired of you and your jealousy."

Y/N walked in at that moment and they didn't even turn to look at her. So she quickly went up to her room, letting them continue their fight.

"Well done Taisuke, our daughter once again saw us fighting." Sarah said when she heard steps going up the stairs.

"It's your fault. You are talking and doing nonsense. I'm so tired with you." Taisuke threw at her and walked to the stairs. 

"Don't even go to our bedroom Fujigaya! I don't want to sleep with you." Sarah followed him and went to their bedroom first, locking him outside.

Taisuke growled and cursed her while going to another room.

Y/N took a shower and laid down on her bed. She checked her phone and Sehun hadn't even tried to communicate with her. Great, she was forgotten by her boyfriend, ignored by her parents, almost got raped and saved by the boy who makes her mad all the time at university. Curse her life. It went upside down in one night. She sighed and crawled under the covers with Chanyeol's jacket in her arms. She closed her eyes. She wanted to forget everything, to shut her mind and relax. His scent was soothing for her senses. She fell asleep hugging the jacket all night.

The next day she found her mother taking breakfast alone and sat with her, hoping Sarah wouldn’t notice the bruises on her face. 

"Morning mom, where is dad?"

"In hell, I couldn't care less." Sarah mumbled under her breath. Y/N sighed. "You're acting like kids. What happened again?"

"Nothing, don't worry about us baby." Sarah looked at her. "Oh my god, Y/N what happened?" She widened her eyes.

"Oh these, nothing just had a fight with a girl at the university." Y/N lied but with a convincing tone of voice. Sarah had her doubts but didn't push the situation. "Well, next time you argue with someone you can just talk it out, alright?" She said and got up.

"Yes mom, whatever. Can you drop me off at university?" Y/N asked her. 

"What about Sehun ?"

"He is busy with his studies. He has a test coming up." Y/N lied again. She didn't have any news of him since yesterday afternoon. Sarah looked at her with disbelief but nodded her head and drove her daughter to university.

Y/N and Chanyeol both had many eyes upon them that day. Both of them had bruises on their faces. A few asked them if they had a fight or something. They ignored them all.

"They are so annoying." Y/N sighed when they were alone with Chanyeol in the backyard.

"Don't bother with them. Tell me, how are you? Did you sleep well? I was worried all night." Chanyeol asked with real concern. Y/N was kind of surprised and looked at him lost for a moment. "I-i, it was okay. I slept after a while. Thanks for asking." She answered and blushed, remembering how she held onto his jacket the whole night. 

"Oh right, I have this for you." She pulled out his jacket from a bag she carried with her. She handed it to him even though she wanted to keep it. Chanyeol took it and smiled at her. "Thanks, hope it helped." 

Y/N just nodded her head and then there was silence. 

"Well i..." They both started saying.

"Well ladies first" Chanyeol chuckled.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry for talking to you like this yesterday." Y/N spoke first.

"Oh no no, I'm sorry for ripping your book. It was so childish of me." Chanyeol also apologized. 

"So we're even now right?" Y/N giggled and offered her hand. "Let's start from zero again ok?" She said and Chaneyol took her hand and nodded his head. "Deal mrs Fujigaya" He smiled and Y/N laughed softly. "Great mr Park." They both went back to the classroom after shaking their hands. 

Taisuke walked into his wife's office to ask her for a paper he needed to work on. Sarah wasn't there at the moment. Taisuke decided to look around. He also searched her bag. He couldn't find what he was looking for, but he picked up a small paper from inside her bag. Thinking it looked suspicious, he opened it and read a name and a mobile number.

"Taisuke, what are you doing here searching my bag?" Sarah shouted upon entering her office with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I was looking for a paper I needed for my work, thought you might have it. But I found something more interesting, baby." Taisuke said with sarcasm in his voice. Sarah noticed the small paper in his hands and suddenly lost her color.

"Who is cheating on who my dear wife?" He scoffed and threw the paper on her desk. 

"Taisuke it's not what you think, I can explain" Sarah started, but Taisuke didn't want to listen to her. 

"Yesterday I hit someone with the car. I wasn't focused and didn't see him crossing the road. I took him to the hospital and he hit on me and gave me his number." Sarah explained quickly before Taisuke could take another step to leave her office.

"Oh god you have such a big imagination Sarah, anything to cover up your dirty work" Taisuke shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm telling you the truth Taisuke, look" She ripped the small paper and threw it away. "Here you can also search my phone, I'm clear." She offered him.

He looked at her blankly. "I'm really tired of you Sarah, so tired." He sighed and left her office. Sarah cursed and kicked the door once he left. "Fuck my life".

Y/N finished her lessons early today and took a taxi to Sehun's mansion. The latter haven't contacted her since yesterday. He had better have a good excuse or else Y/N would be angry at him. 

She knocked on the door and the maid answered. She walked in and found Sehun's mother in the living room.

"Y/N my girl" His mother jumped when she saw her. "Tell me you know where Sehun is!" She asked desperately.

"Uhm actually I came here to look for him, Mrs Oh" Y/N answered and disappointment was painted in his mother's face.

"He hasn't been here since yesterday morning. He doesn't answer his phone either. I'm so worried Y/N. Did you had a fight or something?" Miss Oh asked her.

"No nothing happened. He was supposed to come pick up, but never came." Y/N sighed. 

"Please Y/N can you help us look for him? You can go visit the places you went together." Miss Oh begged her.

"Sure, I will go look for him too Miss Oh. This is the first time Sehun disappears like this." Y/N said and left the house. Now she was more worried than mad. What could have happened to Sehun?

Y/N then visited Sehun's small apartment. But he wasn't there either. Vivi was there. Left alone. Vivi left alone. Y/N couldn't believe in her own eyes. Now she was really worried that something happened to Sehun. She took Vivi and left the apartment. She took him to Sehun's mansion and gave him to his mother to take care of him. Then she left to go look in various places for her boyfriend. Nothing came out though. Sehun had really disappeared from the face of earth. His mother even looked at all hospitals in their city. Disappointed, Y/N went back to her house. 

"Hey mom!" She found Sarah at the living room watching tv.

"Oh hey baby, have you seen your dad maybe?" Sarah asked, pretty worried. She couldn't find Taisuke on the phone and it was already midnight.

"Dad is missing too?" Y/N said without thinking. 

"Why who else is missing?" Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"No one, I was just shocked. Maybe he has work mom" Y/N told her to change the subject. 

"Whatever, I will wait here." Sarah turned back to the tv. 

"You love him so much" Y/N chuckled to herself and went upstairs.

After a while, Sarah heard the door opening again. She looked up from the sofa and saw Taisuke walking in. He was staggering. Sarah got up and went to help him.

"Taisuke? What's wrong?" She smelled alcohol when she went closer. He was drunk. Great. She thought.

"You're wrong Sarah. How could you do this to me?" Taisuke mumbled and whined while trying to take some steps alone pushing Sarah away.

"Taisuke please stop being stubborn, let me help you." She held him as he walked. 

"No, I don't want anything from you. You're unfaithful Sarah." Taisuke kept mumbling.

"I already told you I didn't do anything. I told you the truth Taisuke." Sarah sighed and helped him to the sofa. Taisuke missed his step and fell on the couch with her underneath him. 

"I just love you so much baby. Please tell me you are not seeing anyone." Taisuke said with a cry and looked at her. 

"There is only you, idiot" Sarah rolled her eyes and pet his cheek. He was red and hot. So handsomely drunk. Sarah kissed him. Taisuke responded and made the kiss deeper, pinning her hands above her head. "You're mine" He attacked her neck and left a huge mark there. Sarah whined, moaned, and gently pushed him away when he tried taking off her nightwear. "Not here baby, let's go upstairs". She helped him up and they went upstairs. A horny jealous drunk Taisuke. Sarah thought the night would be long and opened their bedroom door excited. She walked in and pulled him in falling with him on the bed. "I missed you baby." She took off his shirt.

"Wait to see how much I’ve missed you Sarah." Taisuke bit his lip and looked at her underneath him.

They had sex all night and didn't wake up for breakfast next morning. Y/N was alone and wondered what happened with them. "I hope they are well and haven’t killed each other." She mumbled to herself and sipped her tea before getting up to leave for university.

She decided to walk there that day. Maybe it would help her think clearly and take some fresh air. She checked her phone several times but still nothing came from Sehun. She would go visit his house again later. To see Vivi too. He doesn't seem well now that his boss is missing. 

"Y/N"

She heard someone calling her name and turned around hoping it was Sehun. It wasn't. It was Chanyeol. The boy from her class that saved her.

"Oh hey Chanyeol" She smiled trying to hide her disappointment. 

"First time I see you taking this way to university." Chanyeol commented.

"Yes I don't usually go by foot. You pass from here every day?" She asked him as they were walking side by side.

"Yes it's the closest way from my house." He pointed down a road to show her where he comes from. 

"Seems pretty far though." Y/N said and Chanyeol nodded.

"I don't like the bus, too crowded. I feel nice walking alone and thinking." He said.

"Then maybe i should walk ahead" Y/N teased him.

"Oh no no you can stay." Chanyeol answered quickly. Y/N laughed. "Relax I was just teasing you." 

Chanyeol glared playfully at her. "Not funny at all." He said and took a step forward. Y/N stepped in front of him. Chanyeol ignored her and walked past her. Y/N did the same. They kept doing it until both of them burst out laughing. "Let's see who can go first to the gate." Y/N challenged him and started running. She was so focused to beat him, she didn't see him reaching the gate first. She ran into a solid body and winced. "Ouch"

She heard a chuckle and looked up. It was Chanyeol of course. He has won. 

"Watch out miss clumsy." He teased her. Y/N pouted her cheeks and Chanyeol pinched them. "Cute." He chuckled more and walked inside. "So you keep notes today and give me later since you lost." He said and motioned for her to follow. Y/N whined something about not being fair and followed him to the classroom.

Sarah woke up late at noon. She looked at the time and sighed. "Great and I had so much work today." She looked at her side. Taisuke was sleeping on his stomach soundlessly. Sarah smiled and slowly slipped down the covers. She left soft kisses all over his back making Taisuke stir a little and whimper. He didn't wake up though. Sarah chuckled and got up going to take a shower. She felt overwhelmed by happiness after so many days in despair. But she couldn't get off her mind that her husband cheats on her. Lost in thoughts she let cold water run on her heated body. After a minute she felt two arms wrapping around her waist and jumped a little. 

"It's me baby." Taisuke whispered to her ear and kissed her neck softly. "Why you didn't wake me up?" He asked her and pushed her against the wall, cornering her from behind. 

"You were sleeping so peacefully Taisuke, I didn't want to bother you." Sarah answered in moans as he was grinding against her. 

"Mm is that so? Or you trying to get away from me?" He entered her all suddenly and Sarah gasped. "Fuck" She was already wet for him.

Taisuke stopped once inside and grabbed her hair. "Answer me Sarah." He licked her earlobe seductively and rubbed her clit with his other hand. Sarah shook her head. "N-no, i wasn't trying to get away. Please Taisuke." She whined and begged him. 

"Please what? Tell me I want to hear it." 

"Please fuck me, I'm yours, please baby." 

"Good girl, I'll give you what you want then. I'll make it clear who you belong to" He kissed her neck hard and started banging her against the wall of the shower.


	4. Break the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n becomes closer with Chanyeol and also visit Sehun's home to find out what happened to him. Sarah accidentally comes across a scene that devastates her and breaks her whole world.

_Soundtrack:[TVXQ-Mirotic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wh1yr3ilNQ)_

"So let me see what you wrote there," Chanyeol asked Y/N for her notebook once they sat at the garden alone. She handed it to him and smirked. Chanyeol opened it and read it.

"Chanyeol is an idiot" He read out loud. "Oi you little, that's sneaky!" He started tickling her playfully. Y/N was laughing and trying to yank him off. "Stop it please" She begged him giggling. Chanyeol continued and Y/N laid on the grass because she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll stop if you apologize like a good girl." Chanyeol's face was above her. Y/N blushed slightly but kept her calm. "Who said I'm a good girl?" She answered back trying to act cool. Chanyeol froze, not expecting this kind of answer. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Y/N's phone broke it, ringing loudly inside her bag. "Excuse me I have to pick it up," She said and quickly got up.

"Hello mom." She answered.

"Hey Y/N, are you still at the university?" Sarah asked her.

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if you could go sleep at Sehun's tonight."

"No mom, I'm coming home, why? You made up with dad?" Y/N sighed.

"Yes, but don't take it like I'm trying to send you away." Sarah tried to excuse herself.

"Yeah right mom, I believe you!" Y/N said ironically and hang up on the phone.

"Something wrong?" Chanyeol asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, just parents you know." Y/N chuckled but Chanyeol's face darkened and gloomed. Y/N wondered what she said wrong but then Chanyeol spoke. "I'll walk you home, it's pretty late." He told her and grabbed his things.

"Uhm, thanks but it is not needed really." Y/N blushed and tried to refuse politely.

"I don't accept a no Y/N." He smiled and grabbed her bag handing it to her. "Let's go."

Sarah left her office to go to her husband's so that they spend some time alone there. She tried to be quiet to surprise him. She walked up to the door and peeked inside by the window. Taisuke was sitting in his office looking tired. Behind him stood Amy. She was massaging his shoulders and rubbing his arms with her hands. Sarah widened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. She covered her mouth and continued watching.

"Thank you, Amy, you can go now," Taisuke told his secretary but Sarah couldn't listen to them.

"You sure mr. Fujigaya? I can do a lot more to help you relax." Amy offered and raised up her skirt revealing her stockings. Taisuke looked indifferently at her and sighed. "I'm not interested thanks." He responded at once and returned to his work. Amy got mad and growled. "Why? What does she have better than me?" She shouted and Taisuke got up grabbing her arms". Amy go out before I need to get you out myself." He said strictly.

"Ok ok, let me go and I will leave." She nodded her head. Taisuke did as told. Amy didn't keep her promise and suddenly grabbed him and kissed him hard.

Sarah left a whine like a hurt animal and wanted to burst in tears. She immediately started running away from there. She went to her car and started crying. "How dare you Taisuke? After you told me you love me so much!" Her sobs became louder and she kept hitting the steering wheel. She wasn't in a state to drive so she spent some time there in the car.

Taisuke pushed his secretary away and slapped her. "What the fuck are you doing? Get out now!" He screamed at her madly. Amy held her cheek and looked at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry mr. Fujigaya, I don't know what got into me. Please forgive me." She begged him whining.

"Get out now, I will consider if I fire you or not." Taisuke tried to calm down and returned to his chair. Amy left his office and smirked. "I'll make you mine one day Fujigaya." She mumbled and picked her bag to leave.

"Thank you so much Chanyeol." Y/N smiled when they reached her house.

"No problem kiddo" He pinched her cheek and chuckled.

"Hey we're the same age, I'm no kiddo." Y/N pouted her cheeks and Chanyeol laughed.

"You look younger now." Chanyeol teased her playfully.

"I hate you, goodnight" Y/N teased back and walked into her house leaving Chanyeol smiling behind.

"I hate you too Y/N, so much." He mumbled to himself and walked away.

Sarah had shut down her mobile phone because Taisuke kept calling her. She was still crying, but now silently and while driving back home.

Meanwhile, Taisuke looked all around the company for her. "Where is she again? Thought we would spend time together tonight." He sighed and left to go home as well.

Sarah reached first and went inside, running up to her bedroom to avoid her daughter.

"Mom, hey mom!" Y/N called from the sofa but got no answer. "Well, thanks for noticing me again mom." She growled and kept zapping the tv. After a few minutes, her father walked in.

"Hey dad." She said, hoping to get an answer.

"Oh hey Y/N, what's up?" He let his bag down and undid his necktie.

"I'm good dad. Mom's not though." She shrugged.

"What's wrong with your mom?" Taisuke asked worried.

"She came in a few minutes ago and quickly went upstairs, without even talking to me," Y/N told him.

Taisuke thought for a moment. "Oh fuck no, she saw it" He cursed and ran upstairs.

"She saw what? Why nobody keeps me updated here" Y/N sighed and continued watching the drama she found in a channel.

Sarah locked the door and laid on her bed crying her eyes out. After a while, she heard loud knocks on the door.

"Sarah open the door" Taisuke was shouting behind the closed door.

"Go away, I don't want to see you," Sarah yelled between her sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere! Open the door now or I will break it!" Taisuke threatened her and kept hitting the door. Y/N who heard the noise ran upstairs as well.

"What is going on here dad?"

"Your mother locked herself in again!"

"Why what happened?"

"A misunderstanding but you know your mother, she is crazy!"

That moment Sarah opened the door and slapped him. "How dare you say I'm crazy? ! I saw you with my own eyes kissing that bitch!" Sarah screamed.

"Watch your mouth, our daughter is here!" Taisuke glared at her.

"Y/N go to your room now." Sarah looked at her daughter.

"No, I'm a grown up you know, I need to know too, what happened again."

"Ask your father and leave me alone" She closed the door to them again.

"Damn she is so stubborn, damn her!" Taisuke kicked her door and walked back downstairs with his daughter.

"Dad let her calm down and I'm sure tomorrow you will talk again." Y/N tried to comfort him.

"I'm sick of her Y/N, I'm so sick all these years with her morbid jealousy. Even though she knows I love her and only her." Taisuke sat down on the couch.

"I know dad, I can never forget how you used to fight when I was little. I was scared." Y/N sighed and hugged him. Taisuke hugged her and sighed. "I'm sorry for all that baby." He told her.

"It's mom who should apologize dad." Y/N pulled back and looked at him. "So tell me, what exactly happened." She asked.

"My secretary threw herself on me and kissed me. But I swear I pushed her away and told her to stop." Taisuke said desperately.

"I believe you dad but I doubt mom will. She is telling you to fire her for so long. Why didn't you?"

"I thought it was just your mom's crazy ideas but she was true, Amy likes me. I'm thinking of firing her if she tried anything again."

"Maybe if you do mom will believe you."

"The thing is that I want her to stop being jealous. I can't take it anymore Y/N." Taisuke sighed deeply and got up. "I'm going to use the guest's room. Goodnight sweetie." He patted her head and went upstairs. Y/N went to her own room not long after to go to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday but she wanted to wake up and visit Sehun's mansion.

And so she did the next morning. She took breakfast with her father and left the house. Her mother was still locked in her room. Taisuke went upstairs and knocked on the door again.

"Sarah, you ok? Are you going to come to work today?" He asked her but got no answer. "Gosh she is so stubborn, I give up" He mumbled to himself and left for work.

Y/N took the bus to Sehun's mansion and rang the bell. She waited for the maid to open the door and walked in. "Good morning, is anyone here?" She asked the maid.

"Good morning miss Fujigaya. Miss Jandi and Mr. Sehun are here." The maid answered and Y/N widened her eyes. "Sehun is back? Where is he?" Y/N asked impatiently.

"Upstairs but Miss Jandi said no one should go there and bother him." The maid said, but Y/N was already running up the stairs.

She opened the door to Sehun's bedroom. Mrs Jandi was there too. She was sitting on his bed by his side. Sehun laying there. Y/N covered her mouth when she looked at him. He looked exhausted and pale.

"Y/N, I was expecting you to come." Said Miss Jandi and got up. "Sehun came back this morning. An hour ago maybe. Not in good condition and he said nothing. Maybe he will talk to you." She told her and offered her seat to her. Y/N nodded and sat by Sehun's side. Vivi was on the bed as well. Looking worried at his owner. Y/N petted Sehun's hair gently and kept back a cry. "Baby? Can you hear me?" She asked softly. Sehun whined. "Y/N, go away," He said weakly. Y/N couldn't believe in her ears. "Sehun, why? Don't you wanna talk to me?" She asked, almost breaking into tears.

"Please go away Y/N, we will talk later. I'm not feeling very well." He turned his back to her.

Y/N got up and walked out of the room. She wanted to shout to ask why, what happened, but he was in no condition to be bothered. So she left. Jandi looked at her and Y/N shook her head. "I'm sorry mrs Oh he didn't talk to me either."

Jandi sighed. "My baby, what happened to him? Why is he like this." She started crying. Y/N helped her sit down. "At least he is back with us mrs Oh. Let's give him some time." She tried to calm her down. Jandi nodded. "Thank you Y/N. I will contact you if anything changes."

"Thanks, mrs Oh. I'm leaving now. Bye." Y/N walked out of the house. She took a deep breath. It felt suffocating in there. She didn't know how to feel. Happy that Sehun is finally back or sad about his condition and weird behavior. She grabbed a taxi and went to her friend's house. She needed to talk to someone.

Taisuke came home late that night. He went out with a male colleague and told him about the problems with his wife. But no one could actually advise him what to do since Sarah was not an average woman. She was crazy and unpredictable. Taisuke loved her though. He loved how life with her never got boring. But her jealousy made him really tired sometimes. She was delusional.

Taisuke walked up to their bedroom. The door was open. He peeked inside and Sarah was sleeping peacefully in her nightwear. Taisuke's favorite black lingerie. He walked in and sat on the bed by her side. He petted her hair and spoke softly. "Will you ever let me explain to you?" He sighed and left a kiss on her shoulder. Sarah stirred and mumbled. Taisuke wanted to touch her so much. But he knew if she woke up she would start yelling at him hysterically. So he gets up and went to have a cold shower instead.

Y/N was sleeping peacefully on her bed when she felt a sudden cold breeze piercing through her body. She stirred and murmured in her sleep. The cold wouldn't go away. She opened her eyes and noticed the window was open. But she had closed it. She was sure about that. Maybe it was forced open by the wind. She thought and got up to close it again. As she went to it, she felt a touch at her shoulder. It was so cold that made her shiver. She froze at her spot. The touch traveled down to her sides and she felt a breath against her neck. "Y/N your scent is so beautiful." She heard a whisper and then a lick on her neck made her jump. She turned around and looked at the man in front of her.

"S-Sehun?" She stuttered and looked at him in shock.

"Yes it's me baby, what are you afraid of?" He said and his eyes turned a dark color of red.

"How did you get in Sehun?" Y/N asked, kind of scared.

"What does it matter? I missed you so much baby." Sehun pulled her into a kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist. He was cold. Why was he so cold? Y/N was wondering what was going on here. She couldn't relax into the kiss and was tense. Sehun didn't stop though and laid her on the bed, hovering over her.

"Sehun what are you doing?" She looked up at him and he smirked at her. "What does it look like baby? I want you now." His eyes were red again. Y/N couldn't believe that this is actually happening. She thought she had a dream. But when Sehun ripped off her panties and entered her, it felt so fucking real. He covered her mouth to not scream and wake up her parents. Sehun moved into her without giving her time. He continued even though she started crying silently in pain.

"Sehun, why?" She looked at him. She didn't see her Sehun in those cold red eyes. He was looking at her with lust. His face was so dark but yet so pale. He kept thrusting into her until he was satisfied, keeping her hands pinned on the bed. It felt good for Y/N as well after some time. But this wasn't what she wanted. It didn't feel like her boyfriend. She closed her eyes and felt Sehun filling her insides. He growled in pleasure to her ear and licked her neck over a vein. Y/N whimpered and orgasmed as well. She didn't expect what happened after this. While she was still on her high, Sehun bit her neck hard and drew blood. He was drinking from her and groaning onto her neck like a wild animal. Y/N whimpered and cried and begged him to stop. She was feeling dizzy and like life was sucked out of her. Sehun was lost in his own thirst and lust. He drank from her until she was in a state of passing out. Then he pulled back and out of her. He looked down at her lost face. She was barely keeping conscious. He suddenly panicked and started asking for forgiveness while crying tears of what looked like blood.

He accused himself and when he finally calmed down he seduced her into forgetting everything that happened that night. He healed the bite on her neck and left from the window again.

Y/N fell asleep after that. She had a nightmare of someone raping her and woke up in sweat. For some reason, the dream felt real. But there was no one there. Just a breeze coming from the open window. Maybe it was due to that awful night in the park. Y/N got up to close it and then sat on her bed. She didn't have any sleep left. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her social media. After a while, she remembered what Chanyeol told her, that she could call him even late at night, if she needs comfort. She hesitated at first but then she called his number. She waited and had lost hope when she heard Chanyeol's sleepy voice before she hung up.

"Oh hey Chanyeol, sorry for waking you up." Y/N spoke slowly.

"No no it's ok Y/N. Are you ok?" Chanyeol sounded awake now, as if someone had thrown him cold water on the face.

"Well not exactly. I had a terrible nightmare and feel a knot in my stomach." Y/N relaxed back in her bed. Just hearing his voice was enough to make her feel better already.

"Then you just called the right person, girl. Let's see what we can do to make you cheer up." Chanyeol laid back on his bed as well.

They talked and talked until dawn. Chanyeol made her laugh a lot. She forgot everything and fell asleep instantly after their phone call was over. And she slept so peacefully like a bird.

The next morning Sarah was awakened by her mobile phone. It was ringing very early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes wondering who it could be.

"My son" She reads on her screen and jumps up. "Oh my god, Jackson!" She panicked and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Hello" She answers. She really hadn't talked with her son for almost one year.

"Hey mom, I called to tell you that I'm at the airport coming home today." Jackson suddenly told his mother and hung up.

"What? Jackson wait!" Sarah tried but he had already hung up his phone.

"Great! Out of all times, he decided to come the best one!" Sarah commented and headed to the bathroom to wash her face.


	5. Don't Surprise Me

_Soundtrack:[KARD-Because](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsqhYvlKPP8)_

Downstairs Y/N and Taisuke were taking breakfast together.

"Dad, how is it going with mom?" Y/N asked him, messing with her food but not taking any bite.

"Still nothing, she won't come to work or talk to me." Taisuke sighed, not taking any bite of his food either. "What about you Y/N? You don't seem very well." Taisuke asked her.

"Just didn't sleep well dad." Y/N answered half the truth. They both went silent, staring at the empty space and sighing in unison.

"Morning Fujigaya family."

They suddenly heard Sarah's voice echoing like an annoying fly in their ears. She was obviously being sarcastic to them. They ignored her as she sat down to take some coffee and a few croissants.

"I'm going upstairs, I have to study." Y/N excused herself and left the table.

Taisuke looked at his wife trying not to look desperate. Sarah was ignoring him perfectly.

"Oh I have to tell you one thing only, Fujigaya. Our son is coming back home today." Sarah told him unexpectedly and Taisuke dropped his fork on the floor.

"Excuse me? Jackson?" He stuttered. Sarah nodded and got up.

"Where are you going? We need to talk!" Taisuke grabbed her wrist and held her firmly.

"Leave me alone! I have nothing more to tell you Fujigaya." Sarah yanked her hand away but Fujigaya didn't let her go.

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" Sarah whined and struggled.

"Do you want to break up? If you want, then very well Sarah, you can get the hell out of my house!" Taisuke raised his voice at her and dragged her to the door. Sarah widened her eyes at him. She wasn't expecting his sudden reaction.

"You don't mean this! This house is mine too you know!" She talked back.

"No this house belongs to my family baby. So if you continue behaving like a stuck up bitch, I will throw you out without second thought." Taisuke smiled at her with sarcasm.

"How dare you talk to me like this after what you did! I hate you!" Sarah burst into tears and ran upstairs. "I'm going to leave on my own, you bastard." She mumbled between her sobs and grabbed a suitcase.

Meanwhile, Y/N was talking with Chanyeol on the phone.

"What is all that noise Y/N?" He asked her since it was heard through the phone.

"Don't mind, my parents as usual." Y/N sighed and cursed them in her mind.

"Well do you wanna go for a walk? I guess the environment there is not the best for studying." Chanyeol suggested.

Y/N thought for a while. "Well yes, you're right. I will get ready soon."

"Great I will come to pick you up near your place." Chanyeol sounded excited before he hanged up.

"What are you doing Sarah?" Taisuke followed her up to the room.

"Gathering my things to leave YOUR house." She answered with emphasis. Taisuke stopped her.

"Don't touch me! Go away Fujigaya!" She shouted.

"Calm down! Our daughter is trying to study, you know." Taisuke reminded her.

"Oh you remembered we have a daughter now Taisuke?"

"It's you who forgot!" Taisuke threw back.

"Well good luck explaining to our son why his mother is not at home." Sarah picked up her suitcase and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going? At least put some clothes on!" Taisuke followed her downstairs to the door. Sarah ignored him and went to the door. Y/N also walked downstairs at that time.

"Y/N where are you going?" Taisuke asked.

"Away from your fights! You respect nothing in this house! I told you I have to study but of course, you don't care!" Y/N yelled at them and left the house.

"Look what you did now!" Taisuke accused his wife only to make her madder.

"You have the guts to tell me this! You started all this!" She growled. Taisuke grabbed the suitcase off her hand. "You're not going anywhere. I didn't mean any of this." Taisuke looked at her almost with a pleading look.

"Fuck you Fujigaya," Sarah told him off and left the house in her robe.

Y/N walked down the corner to meet with Chanyeol.

"Hey there." He smiled and offered her a flower he cut from a garden one house after hers. She took it and chuckled. "What is this?"

"I cut it from there; you think I will be in trouble?" He chuckles back. "Thought I should brighten up your day a little." He continued and smiled at her.

"Thank you, it's really important to me." She smiled back and they started walking away from her neighborhood.

Sarah quickly got into her car before Taisuke could come after her. She took off, not really having a destination in mind. Upon turning the corner, she stopped suddenly and stared speechless at the sight in front of her. Her daughter Y/N, walking with a stranger and laughing. A boy that wasn't Sehun. Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. She decided to follow them secretly.

Y/N and Chanyeol went to buy ice cream and sat at a quiet park.

"So might telling me why you are so down lately?" Chanyeol asked her. Of course, Y/N couldn't tell him the worries about her boyfriend. But she could mention about her parents.

"My parents are fighting a lot lately. I think they are going to break up. They won't even notice me when I'm at home". Y/N sighed.

"I guess it must be horrible. But it's only a phase, so try to stay unaffected Y/N." Chanyeol told her. "I'm sure they will notice their mistake and fix it soon." He continued trying to make her feel better, but the ice cream was already doing that job. Chanyeol laughed to himself watching her eating with total focus on her ice cream cone.

"Well thanks, it's really nice we went out today, I'd be crazy at home." Y/N smiled at him and got up when she finished her ice cream.

"You wanna leave already? I was thinking maybe you want to study together?" Chanyeol got up as well and asked her while avoiding eye contact.

"My house is nearby so" He continued but Y/N interrupted him. "Sure, why not?" She said and Chanyeol looked at her with a bit of surprise.

"Let's go then." He said and led the way to his house.

At the same time, Sarah was still following them closely enough to watch them but safely keeping distance not to be found out. She drove to a poor neighborhood known for its low quality of life and looked around the places shocked. "What is my daughter doing in a place like this?" She asked herself and wanted all these to be a bad dream. She saw her daughter entering an old house with that boy.

"Well sorry, it is nothing like you've been used to, but it's my house." Chanyeol smiled awkwardly and opened the door for her.

"It's okay Chanyeol, don't worry." Y/N walked in. The place was indeed nothing like she's used to. It was small, very old, smelled of moldy furniture, but yet it was tidy and clean. As clean as it could look like at least.

"Have a seat, I will make us some tea and bring my books." Chanyeol offered and Y/N sat on the couch waiting for him.

Suddenly she heard a key to the door and a man walked in. The man froze in his place when he saw her there and so she did.

"Um hey, is Chanyeol here?" He asked, looking at her. Y/N nodded her head, thinking maybe that this man is his dad. Although he looked nothing like him. He was a lot shorter than Chanyeol to start with. The man didn't say anything and waited for Chanyeol to come back. He was staring a lot at her though. Like he tried to figure out if he had seen her before. Y/N felt really uncomfortable but luckily Chanyeol walked back within a few moments. "Oh hey Mitsu" He greeted the man and smiled.

"Hello boy, I thought you would be alone on Sunday noon and brought you some food." The man called Mitsu offered him a bowl. "But I see you have company." He pointed out and hid a smirk in his voice.

"Well thanks Mitsu, you always think of me." Chanyeol took the food and escorted him to the door.

"Well then I will leave you now. Have fun kid." Mitsu patted Chanyeol at the back and winked as he left. Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully and walked in. "He will never change."

"So who is this man? Not your father, right?" Y/N hoped he was not, since she didn't like him much.

"No, he is my neighbor. But I guess he is like a father to me." Chanyeol answered. "I have no parents Y/N. I grew up with the help of the neighborhood." Chanyeol admitted to her. Y/N didn't know what to say. She just held his hand in silence.

"Well then, let's get to work. We came here to study right?" Chanyeol handed out books to her all hyped up and Y/N giggled. "Yes let's study." She said encouragingly.

Meanwhile, Sarah was double shocked outside Chanyeol's place. She recognized the man that walked in and out Chanyeol's place as the one she had hit with her car a week ago or so. She quickly started her car and drove off with all the information going inside her mind and making her confused. What was her daughter doing in such a neighborhood with a boy that is not Sehun. And why she had to see that man again? Who might also know her daughter as well? Suddenly her problem with Taisuke seemed of zero importance in front of everything she witnessed that day.

Chanyeol was watching Y/N studying. The look of cluelessness in her eyes was so cute. He leaned to her side and stuck his face between her and the book. "Hey girl, you need help?" He asked her and Y/N hit his head with the book. "Sorry but you scared me!" She realized later after she looked at him and blushed. Chanyeol laughed and looked back at her.

"Are you saying that I don't know anything?" Y/N frowned at him and pouted.

"You're cute." Chanyeol just said and came closer, his lips one breath away from hers. Y/N blushed harder and froze in her place. She didn't expect what happened next. Chanyeol placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Her heart stopped for a moment and her eyes widened. Chanyeol pulled back, looking at her worried. "Y/N are you okay?"

Y/N nodded her head like a robot and got up. "Yeah, I just noticed I got to go home. Bye Chanyeol." She rushed to the door and walked out to breathe some fresh air.

Sarah drove back home in a shocked state. She dreaded to see that Taisuke's car was still in the parking lot. She tried to get a grip of herself and got out of her car.

"So you're back, little kitty" Taisuke was watching from the window, while she was walking to the door.

She opened with her key and walked in.

"Two hours and a half. You exceeded my expectations. I thought you would at least do half a day away." Fujigaya teased her but she ignored him, walking to the stairs to go to her room.

"Come here!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You think you can get away so easily?"

"Don't touch me! Go be a man to your bitch Fujigaya." Sarah scoffed and yanked her arm away.

"You are my bitch." He pushed her onto the table and forced her robe open. "There is no one else! Do I have to make it clear to you?" He kissed her hard and spread her legs getting in between. She tried to push him away but he pinned her hands down.

"You are mine, don't ever think you can leave me baby," Taisuke smirked at her and entered her without warning.

"You're hurting me Taisuke." Sarah cried softly. "Please stop, someone could walk on us." She protested but Taisuke started taking her on the table.

"Taisuke, no!" She struggled and begged him but she was muffled with kisses.

"Who you belong to, baby?" Taisuke looked at her. "Tell me"

"Y-you" Sarah breathed and panted hard when Taisuke was finished with her.

"Good girl." He said and pulled back. "Now I gotta go work for a bit. I will see you later baby." He fixed his pants and walked away to his office at home.

Y/N walked and walked without knowing where she was going. She was still shocked by the kiss. She didn't know why she reacted that way. What would Chanyeol think of her now! That she hated it? That she is shy maybe? The truth for Y/N was probably closest to the second. She felt overwhelmed by his kiss. Like she waited for it but she wasn't ready for it either. Then on the way she remembered that she still has a boyfriend. Even if that boyfriend doesn't want to see her anymore.

She took a bus home trying to shut all the thoughts out of her mind. She focused on the fact that she had to face Chanyeol at university the next day and panicked. How did she end up in such a mess? Her life was a silk road just a few weeks ago. Now what?

She got off the bus and walked to her house. Upon walking in, she came across her mother, sitting on the dining table and staring blankly at empty space. She didn't even notice Y/N getting in.

"Mom are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of her but her mom didn't even blink. Y/N shrugged and walked upstairs to her room.

"I need to get ready; my son will be here in a few hours." Sarah jumped up reminding herself, going upstairs to take a shower and dress up to welcome her son."

Chanyeol froze in his seat for a few hours after Y/N left him wondering what went wrong. He had all kinds of thoughts but probably the truth was she didn't see him as more than a friend.

"Hey Channie." He heard Mitsu's voice coming from the front door. "Can I come in?" He asked and Chanyeol answered him a yes.

"That girl left already?" Mitsu looked around curiously.

"Yeah, she left" Chanyeol sighed. "After I kissed her she ran out of my place." He shrugged and Mitsu burst in laughter. "Do you kiss that badly Channie?" Mitsu teased him and Chanyeol glared at him. "Ok ok, I'm teasing you kid. Don't let that get you down. She probably liked it a lot. "Mitsu sat next to him and handed him a beer. Chanyeol took it and opened it. "How do you know that Mitsu? Why would she leave if she likes it?"

"Well listen to your older Channie" Mitsu winked at him and Chanyeol knew very well what womanizer the guy was.

"She probably didn't know how to react because she felt too good. Or..." Mitsu paused.

"Or what?" Chanyeol looked at him with severe interest.

"Maybe she is still not over her ex boyfriend" Mitsu took a sip out of his beer and looked at Chanyeol who sipped the whole can in one go.

"You are right. Haven't thought of that possibility." Chanyeol sighed and grabbed another can of beer. Mitsu held his hand. "Easy with that boy. No need to worry. You got this." He patted his shoulder and they sat together for a while, watching tv and drinking.

"You still working? Jackson will be here soon." Sarah walked into the office room.

"I have work to do, time doesn't stop because your son suddenly remembered he has parents." Fujigaya coldly answered to her.

"Asshole" Sarah murmured and hit the door behind her.

"Fighting with dad again?" Y/N rolled her eyes as she walked to the living room.

"Yeah well, only your dad exists in this house, right? Your mother is always at fault!" Sarah yelled at her and walked away.

"What's wrong with her today?" Y/N shrugged and sat on the couch. She turned on the tv and relaxed. The doorbell rang after a few minutes and Y/N got up to open the door. Who could it be at this hour? She thought and opened the door lazily. What was standing there, she couldn't even imagine in her worst nightmares. Her mouth dropped open and she blinked wishing the image to disappear. "J-Jackson?" She tried to form the words.

"Hello little sis." Jackson smirked and patted her head.

"Jackson!" Sarah rushed to her son and hugged him. Jackson hugged her back tightly. "Missed you mom" Jackson said and kissed her cheek.

"Ah yeah right Y/N, I forgot to tell you about Jackson coming back tonight." Sarah turned to her daughter with an apologetic look.

"Well, who cares about me in this house anyway?" Y/N yelled and walked away to go to her room.

"Y/N I'm sorry, come back here, we will have dinner as a family," Sarah called after her.

"Family my ass!" Y/N yelled back and hit the door of her bedroom once getting in.

"Don't mind her Jackson, we're having a difficult period at home lately." Sarah apologized and walked in with her son, helping him with suitcases.

"Where is he? You told him I'm coming back?" Jackson asked about his father. Sarah nodded and sighed. "He is busy with work."

"I understand" Jackson rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm hungry mom. You got anything?"

"Of course Jackie, I got pizza for dinner. I know you love it." Sarah smiled and went to the kitchen.

They sat together with her son and talked about his experiences in America while eating his favorite pizza.


	6. You Make Me Wanna Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has a hard time to accept her brother Jackson is back. Sarah and Taisuke are still stubborn with each other. Sehun visits Y/N at university unexpectedly.

_Soundtrack:[EXO-Jekyll](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CphrtMuVQU)_

"Jackson? Why Jackson? And why now out of all time?" Y/N couldn't relax in her room. She was making circles around it, trying to comprehend what just happened. Her brother Jackson was back home from America. He left when Y/N was seventeen. He went abroad for studies. But the truth was that they had a lot of problems at home. Jackson was not an easy kid to begin with. Since Y/N can remember herself she always cried whenever Jackson was around. He liked to tease her a lot. Stealing her toys. Making fun of her at university. Y/N never understood why he hated her that much.

When Jackson entered his teen years, things became even worse. He would fight with their parents a lot. He would become even madder because they always took Y/N's side.

He always accused them of not loving him enough. Of favoritism towards their daughter. He led an unstable life when he was there. When he left, he told their father that he hated him and he never wanted to see him again.

Y/N remembered very well the last fight they had before Jackson left. He told her she was useless and unworthy and that she shouldn't be here with them. When her father Taisuke heard that he almost hit Jackson. If it wasn't for Sarah to get between them, they would have punched each other.

Since that night, she never heard of Jackson again and it had already been three years. To think she would see him right in front of her tonight!

She tried to lay down and have some sleep. She wished this was a nightmare and when she woke up Jackson would just disappear.

Taisuke left his office very late at night. He didn't want to encounter his son. So when he heard the voices and laughs went off he thought he could finally go to his room and have some rest. He walked upstairs and went straight to his bedroom. He tried to open the door. "What the hell?" He cursed when he realized it was locked. "She will drive me crazy, that woman!" He hit on the door so Sarah could hear him and went to the guest's room once again.

"Serves you right Taisuke." Sarah shrugged and went back to sleep after Taisuke disturbed her.

Y/N left very early in the morning, before anyone was even awake. She wanted to avoid unnecessary encounters. She walked to university to kill time and was in time for her morning class. She looked around for Chanyeol but he wasn't there yet. Skipping the first class probably. Maybe he didn't sleep well and that would be her fault. She couldn't concentrate at the lesson. She just needed to see Chanyeol as soon as possible.

"Morning" Sarah muttered upon taking a seat for breakfast. Taisuke just stared at her through his glasses and went back to his newspaper.

"Someone is mad that I locked him outside" Sarah giggled making him madder.

"Don't drag this Sarah! Enough is enough! I thought we were ok." Taisuke slammed his newspaper on the table and looked at her.

"First of all, you still haven't explained to me what happened with your secretary. And secondly, do you really think I would forgive you for everything after what you did yesterday?" Sarah answered him dead serious.

"Like you would believe me if I told you that she kissed me and I threw her out of my office!" Taisuke snapped.

"And well sorry if I hurt you but you were driving me crazy!" He added and sighed.

"Even if I could believe you Taisuke, now it's late! I don't even want to be near you anymore." She got up and took her things, leaving for the office.

"Great, I made things worse. Well done mr. Fujigaya." Taisuke talked to himself and sipped some coffee.

"I see nothing changed while I was away." Jackson scoffed walking to the table to take a seat. "You're still making my mom's life hard."

Taisuke looked at him trying to keep his calm. "You know very well that most of the time your mom is the one responsible for our fights." He answered him. Jackson eats a biscuit and shrugged. "My mom is an angel, you are a bastard," Jackson said like he was talking to someone that was not his father. Taisuke growled and got up walking away.

"Yeah that's what cowards do." Jackson called after him but Taisuke ignored him.

Y/N was bored in the classroom. This lesson was not one she usually attends. But she came this morning to avoid her brother. It felt so weird seeing him after all this time. She had buried everything that happened with him deep inside her. Now every thought would force itself back to the surface. His touch on her skin burned like fire. She could feel it like it was yesterday.

She never talked about that incident to anyone. It was so embarrassing to do so. She chose to stay silent and forget it.

It was a regular afternoon at Fujigaya's mansion. Y/N came back from her extra lessons to see Jackson and his friends sitting in the living room, drinking and talking dirty things. Disgusted she ignored them and walked to the stairs.

"Oh look who is back. My little lovely sister. Come on Y/N say hi to my friends, don't be shy." Jackson laughed, kinda drunk already.

Y/N still ignored him and tried to leave for her room. Jackson wouldn't let her go that easily though. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hey who is talking to you? Stop ignoring me bitch!" He yelled at her. Y/N stayed calm and looked at him. "Don't touch me, you're disgusting me." She faked a smile at him. "No wonder why our parents are fed up with you. You're not worthy to be their son Jackson. You're nothing but rubbish" Y/N stood up to him for the first time in front of people.

"What the hell did you say kiddo?" Jackson's eye twitched and he tightened his grip on her arm.

"The truth, our parents wished they only had me," Y/N said again, keeping calm. Jackson turned to his friends for a moment. "Time to leave guys." He told them and his eyes were shining with anger.

"But Jackson we still haven't.."

"I said leave now!" Jackson yelled at them and they listened.

"What a coward" Y/N scoffed, only to feel Jackson's hot palm against her cheek. The sound echoed around the walls of the empty house.

"What did you do?" Y/N held her cheek in a shocked state.

"Get lost Y/N!" Jackson shouted and she ran away to her room. She fell on her bed and burst in tears. She heard his voice after a few minutes.

"Stop being a crybaby, you get on my nerves," Jackson said irritated and climbed on her bed. He grabbed her and turned her around. He was scary. His eyes were intense and piercing through her skin.

"Go away, leave me alone!" Y/N struggled and squirmed underneath him. Jackson pinned her hands above her head. "It's time to become a woman, little sis." He smirked at her and leaned closer.

Y/N’s blood went cold with his words and she looked into his eyes with a mix of fear and disgust. “What are you doing Jackson? We are siblings! I am your sister! Stop it!” She yelled at him and moved her legs shaking him off while he was trying to take off her panties. Jackson’s mind had gone blank and his hatred towards her had taken the best of him. He wanted to hurt her the worst way possible. When he felt her hand on his cheek in a hard slap, he came out of it and stopped. He pulled away and got up, running out of her room panting while trying to calm his rage.

Y/N was awakened by the teacher telling them the class was dismissed. She forced her thoughts out of her mind and got up to walk out and talk with her classmates. Chanyeol was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe he attended different classes today.

Y/N went to their usual spot in the back garden when she finished all her classes. It was around six in the afternoon. To her surprise, she saw Chanyeol already sitting on the grass. She paused for a moment and looked at him, briefly recalling the kiss. Chanyeol looked back at her and smiled nervously. Y/N took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey." She mumbled and sat next to him. Chanyeol also said hi and then silence fell. Both of them stared at the grass for a few seconds.

"Well, I'm sorry about yesterday." Chanyeol spoke first with his eyes still wandering in empty space.

Y/N looked at him. "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong Chanyeol." She moved her hand and touched his shoulder. Chanyeol looked back at her. His face was now brighter than before. "Does that mean that you maybe...?" He stopped and bit his lip nervously.

"Yes I liked what happened." Y/N smiled and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I don't know what I was thinking at the time." She added and moved her hand to take his. Chanyeol entwined their fingers together and smiled at her. "Do you want to come to my house after we leave here?" He suggested her and Y/N was ready to say yes. But she never manages to do so.

"Y/N, come on, we're going home."

She heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Sehun standing there in front of them. He was paler than ever. He looked exhausted, like he barely could stand there. His eyes dark and lifeless. 

"Sehun?" Y/N just stuttered, surprised to see him here.

"Who is he?" Chanyeol asked, confused and looking at both of them.

"I'm her boyfriend." Sehun answered and grabbed Y/N picking her up on her feet. "Say goodbye to your friend Y/N, we gotta go." Sehun smiled darkly.

Y/N was too stunned to say something and too embarrassed in front of Chanyeol once more. She just nodded at Sehun and followed him after saying goodbye to Chanyeol. The latter was left behind, wondering what just happened.

Jackson returned home around the evening. His parents were still not home. Probably avoiding seeing each other, he thought. The timing he decided to come back home was indeed not the best one. But he missed his house, his mom mostly, his dad not all. And something he didn't want to admit to himself is that he missed his little sister. Picking on her was his favorite hobby. Making her cry gave him a weird pleasure he could not understand. It's true that he hated her. He hated her because she took his rightful place in the Fujigaya family. She took his place in his parents' heart. Even though she was the fake one. Why would they love a fake more than him? He couldn't get it, that's why he always tried to hurt her.

He walked upstairs to her room. She wasn't there so he could sit down on her bed. He breathed in her scent. So sweet and bewildering. He picked up her nightwear and brought it to his face. He wanted to feel her on his skin. He remembered the night he tried to claim her as his own. Blinded by hatred and passion he tried to force her but stopped. The image of her underneath him had always troubled his mind though. He cannot lie to himself that he wants to bury himself inside her so badly. To hear her moans calling his name. To dominate her. Now that he is back he wouldn’t let the chance slip again. All he had all these years away from the house of her was a photo he took of her naked in the shower. At first, he did it to tease her and have it as a way to blackmail her for not telling anything he did to her parents. But then he got addicted looking at the photo while away from her. Now he was again close to her. He stayed a bit more on her pillow taking in as much of her scent as he could.

Sehun stayed silent for the whole drive. Y/N also didn't talk but she was ready to explode any time soon. Sehun parked outside her home.

"What are we doing here Sehun?" She looked at him confused. "I thought we were going to your place." She added.

"No Y/N, I have to go alone." He answered coldly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sehun? First, you disappear for days, then you tell me that we should stay apart and then you appear two days later to pick me up and return me to my home! I need an explanation!" Y/N finally exploded. Sehun just looked at her blankly. "And I need an explanation of who is this guy you were with?"

"A friend, one who saved me when you left me alone that night! I was almost raped you know!" She threw at him and got out of the car, leaving a shocked Sehun behind to comprehend what she just said.

She ran inside her house almost bursting in tears, but then she remembered that Jackson might be there so she held back her tears. She didn't want to be weak in front of him.

She walked up to her room. The only thing she wanted is to take a shower and sleep. Forget about Sehun, forget about Chanyeol, and forget about everything for a moment.

Meanwhile, their parents were still not at home. Taisuke was still working until late at night and Sarah was about to leave work but didn't want to go back home. She first went to Taisuke's office to leave some papers on a project.

"Here I finished this." She left the papers on the desk and walked away. Taisuke grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "How long are you going to keep this up Sarah?" He growled at her.

"Don't touch me" She yanked her hand away and glared at him. "Think about what you did first and then come talk to me Fujigaya." She walked away and hit the door behind her.

"Stubborn bitch, don't think I will apologize to you." Taisuke yelled and threw away the papers she had brought.

"Are you ok Mr. Fujigaya?" Amy walked in pretending to be worried.

"Yeah don't worry. Can you bring me some coffee Amy?" He sighed and opened two buttons of his shirt because he was feeling suffocated.

"Of course" Amy smiled and went immediately to make a coffee for him.

Y/N took off her shirt upon entering her bedroom and went for her bra, but stopped when she turned and saw Jackson sitting on her bed.

"Continue, don't mind me," Jackson smirked and teased her.

"What are you doing in my room?" Y/N freaked out and grabbed her shirt covering her skin.

"I missed my little sister." Jackson got up and walked to her. "I must say you have become very beautiful."

Y/N stepped back until she was cornered to the wall.

"Are you afraid of me Y/N?" Jackson whispered to her ear. "You still remember that night?" He put some of her hair aside gently and kissed her neck. Y/N shuddered but tried to push him away. Jackson pinned her hands to the wall, causing her shirt to fall down. "Don't you think that you can get away from me sis." He intensely looked into her eyes and then her bra covered chest "You really have grown up into a fine woman." He smirked to himself and kissed her chest proceeding to undo her bra. Y/N jerked and yanked away from him. “Get out of my room! You still haven’t changed a bit!”

"I don't think you want me to leave Y/N. Your body craves for my touch. Look how red is your face my little sis. I bet down there you are dripping wet for me." He licked his lips and moved closer to her again. “Come on you know we both want this Y/N. I bet you will be screaming my name while I give you pleasure.”

“You are crazy! I said get out of my room, now!” She opened the door breathing heavily and hoping he was going to walk out and leave her alone. Fortunately, for her that was what he did. He looked at her one last time with lust burning in his eyes and he walked out, leaving the house to go find a girl for the night so he could calm his heat. Y/N calmed her breathing and hit the door as soon as he left locking herself in and going for a shower. Her body was hot from his touch even though she hated to admit, it had an effect on her. She always craved for her brother to accept her, to love her. In any way possible, she wanted to feel accepted by him and not hated or envied. But she wouldn’t let him do it that particular wrong way. They were siblings and it was wrong. She let the cold water ran down to her heated body and she sighed in relief.

"Here is your coffee." Amy left the cup on Taisuke's desk and smiled. "You shouldn't drink coffee so late though. You won't be able to sleep." She added and Taisuke looked up at her. "Who said I want to sleep tonight?"

"You have a date with your wife maybe?" Amy said, looking a little pissed.

"My wife? No, she isn't talking to me, pretends like I don't exist." He sighed and sipped some coffee.

"I'm sorry mr. Fujigaya. I'm sure you will make up soon." Amy tried to seem sympathetic but she was too happy inside.

"Thank you, you can go now." Taisuke told her wanting to be alone. 


	7. His Father's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah goes to drink in a bar, meeting with someone she didn't expect. Taisuke makes a mistake that has no return. Jackson fights with his own desires inside him. Chanyeol tells Kitayama his worries about Y/N and Sehun.

_Soundtrack:[WayV-LoveTalk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nF4D1GeNwa0)_

Sarah drove to a bar. She wanted to drink alone and forget her life for a while. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her husband. She loved him a lot. But many things have broken inside her after how he treated her. That was worse than the kiss with his secretary. He may not have slept with her but Sarah couldn't forgive him anymore.

She walked in and sat at a bar. She ordered some strong alcohol and started drinking. She sipped one glass after another. Her head was starting to feel dizzy and her mind blank. She heard someone sitting next to her and turned to look.

"What a coincidence, never expected to see you again here of all places." The man spoke and Sarah remembered immediately who he was, despite her drunken state. It was the man she had hit with her car, who also lives in that poor neighborhood where she saw her daughter with a new guy.

"Why not? Women like me can't go out for a drink?" Sarah scoffed and sipped another glass.

"You might as well stop now or you may hit someone else on the road again." The man joked and took the glass away from her. Sarah whined and ordered more but the man forbid the barman to give her.

"What is your problem? Leave me alone." Sarah pouted and whined.

"My problem is why someone would hurt a woman like you" The man said and Sarah blushed looking at him. The man pet her cheek gently. "You can't have a diamond and treat it like shit right?" He told her and smiled.

"How do you know someone hurt me?" Sarah tried to change the subject. "Well, it's obvious your husband did something to you. Should I go teach him a lesson?" He winked at her and sipped his whiskey.

"Give me some'' She tried to grab his glass but ended up spilling it all over her shirt". Oh look what you did, you clumsy girl." The man laughed and grabbed some paper to clean her. "Don't touch me, i can do it alone." She whined and got up to pay for her drinks. "I'm leaving" She took a few steps but couldn't keep her balance. The man quickly held her in his arms and picked her up. "I'm going to take you home ok? You can't drive in that condition." He said and carried her to her car. "Ok, you better take off the wet shirt too. You will catch a cold. I'll give you my jacket ok?" He asked her and let her down on the passenger's seat. Sarah nodded her head and told him to look away. He did so and she took off her shirt, covering herself with his jacket. "You can turn now," She told him and he started the car. "What is your name?" She asked him.

"You can call me Mitsu." He smiled. "And you?" He asked back.

"I'm Sarah" She mumbled and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't tell her off even if it was hard to drive that way. "So where is your home?" He asked her and she answered before falling asleep on him.

Taisuke was thinking about what he can do to win back his wife. He tried calling her several times but she never picked it up. She was so stubborn that she wouldn't even let him talk with her. He sighed and closed his eyes tired.

"Mr. Fujigaya, I just came to say goodnight." Amy walked in.

"You are still here Amy?" He asked and opened his eyes.

"Yes, I needed to finish some work before leaving." She answered. "Are you ok? Won't you go back home?" She asked him and walked closer.

"None of your business I think." He said coldly.

"Yeah right, I'm sorry." She looked down sadly and turned to leave.

"Wait, come here." Taisuke stopped her. She immediately listened and walked back to him. "What is it?" She asked while he was checking her out from head to toe. "Lay down." He made space on his desk. "Mr. F-Fujigaya?" She blushed and stuttered.

"Do I need to say it again?" He looked at her demandingly. She obeyed and climbed on his desk, spreading her legs for him. Taisuke ripped her shirt open and rubbed her chest. She moaned and was already desperate for him. "Please, I waited ages for this." She begged shamelessly and Taisuke didn't make her wait longer. He pulled off her underwear and undid his pants. He got between her legs and looked at her. He thought of his wife. He never cheated on her before but he needed to blow off his steam and doing his secretary seemed like the best case this time. He tried to shake off Sarah's thought and image but he couldn't. He got mad and became violent. He wrapped his hands around the girl's neck and pushed into her hard. He roughly fucked her on the desk, sometimes pressing harder on her neck thinking it was his wife. When he finished with her, the girl was breathing hard and coughed.

"You can leave now." He said coldly and fixed his pants. "What? You thought we would be all lovey dovey?" He scoffed while seeing the sad expression on her face. She climbed off his desk and ran out bursting in tears.

Taisuke collapsed on his chair and cursed his life. "Damn her" He hit on his desk cursing his wife as well. He hates how he loses control when he thinks of her. He stayed at his office all night thinking of how fucked up his life has become and what more could happen.

Mitsu parked the car in the house's parking lot and gently shook Sarah to wake her up. She whined and changed side to continue her sleep.

"Sarah, wake up, we're at home." He softly whispered to her and tried to wake her one more time. She opened her eyes slowly, still dizzy from the alcohol.

"Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and looking around lost.

"I found you in a bar drinking and offered to bring you home because you weren't in a state to drive."

"Well thank you, I hope I told you to drive to the right place." She joked and they both laughed. "Not that I wanna get in there though," She added sighing and getting ready to leave. "I shall give you back your jacket Mitsu."

"It's ok you can keep it. I will take that shirt instead." He grabbed the wet cloth and smiled at her. "That way I can remember of you if I never see you again." He looked down and suddenly his face darkened. Sarah looked at him and sighed. "It doesn't have to be the last time. But I need time; my life is a mess at the moment."

Mitsu raised his head and looked at her. "I understand, but if you want company for drinking I'm here." He grinned at her and she smiled back. "Well, goodnight Mitsu." She opened the door and got out. She waved at him one last time before turning away and leaving. Mitsu waited until she was inside her home before getting off with his car.

Once she was into her house, Sarah turned on the lights and took off her shoes. She didn't see Taisuke's car outside so he probably hadn't returned home yet, which made her feel relieved. She started walking to the stairs when she realized that her son was sitting on the couch silently staring at the empty space.

"Hey Jackson" She called to him but got no answer. She raised her eyebrow and walked there to sit next to him. "Hey baby, are you ok?" She patted him on his shoulder and he jumped up.

"Oh hey mom, I didn't hear you coming in." He sat back down and rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Jackson, what's wrong? You worry me." Sarah petted his hair and took him into her arms.

"Mom, do you think I'm a bad person?" Jackson asked her.

"Of course you are not baby, why are you talking nonsense? Something happened?" Sarah looked at him.

"Nothing, just thinking of my life. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight mom" He got up and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." She smiled and waved him off. "I wonder what's wrong with that kid" She mumbled to herself and layed down on the couch, too tired to walk to her room. She fell asleep there with Mitsu's jacket still on.

Jackson walked up to go to his room. He stopped when he passed by his sister's bedroom. He stared at the door for a few moments. She would probably be asleep by now. He slowly opened and walked inside. He wanted to kiss her goodnight before he sleeps. He silently walked to her bed and sat by her side. He petted her hair gently, trying not to wake her up and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He tasted tears that were still fresh on her skin. Was she crying because of him? Did he really have an effect on her as he wanted it to be? His hands traveled down her body, exploring it and memorizing each inch. He kissed her shoulder softly and buried his head onto her neck to take in her scent. Y/N whined in her sleep and stirred, turning around to his side. Jackson looked at her lips. He wanted a taste before he left. He placed his lips on her and kissed her, then got up and walked out. Y/N opened her eyes slowly and saw the door of her bedroom closing. She felt a weird sensation and touched her lips. "I must be dreaming. Jackson wouldn't do that." She told herself and went back to sleep.

Taisuke arrived at his place around dawn. He was exhausted and his eyes were hurting from lack of sleep. As he walked in and closed the door, he listened to a soft breathing coming from the sofa. He went closer and looked down. It was his wife. She was sleeping peacefully curled up with a cushion. Taisuke looked at the jacket she was wearing. It was certainly not hers. He blinked his eyes, not wanting to believe at the sight in front of him. She was wearing a man's jacket. Too oversized for her and she also smelled of alcohol.

He moved his hand to wake her up but stopped it halfway and withdrew. "You have no say in this Taisuke, not after what you did, idiot." He talked to himself and picked her up to take her upstairs to the bed.

Mitsu heard a knock on his door first thing in the morning. He got up half-naked and ruffled his hair annoyed while walking to open the door. He wished it wasn't one of his crazy exes. When he opened the door, Chanyeol burst in hurriedly.

"Morning Mitsu, where were you yesterday? I was looking for you after university the whole time!"

"Morning Chan, did you dream of me or something?" Mitsu sighed and went to make coffee for them. Chanyeol followed him to the kitchen. "I needed to talk to you, something weird happened," He said desperately. Mitsu handed him a cup and walked to the couch. He took a sip of coffee and made a satisfied noise. "Ok I'm listening now." He turned to Chanyeol.

"Yesterday I was sitting with Y/N in the backyard and we talked about the kiss and stuff and everything seemed fine until her boyfriend arrived. He demanded she should leave with him. I thought they have broken up already, so what was this about?" Chanyeol sighed deeply and looked at Mitsu.

"Ok first of all, relax boy. Then let's think of this with a clear mind. He still wants to fight for her it seems. But don't worry, you got this Chan! Don't let it get you down" Mitsu patted him on the back and gave him a reassuring smile.

Chanyeol took a deep breath and drank his coffee trying to think of what to say to her after the scene he witnessed with her boyfriend."Ok, first of all, relax and breathe. Then let's think of this with a clear mind. Probably Y/N had a boyfriend, but she broke up with him and now he is chasing her back. She went with him because she wanted to avoid a fight or something. So don't worry. Try to call her tonight. Tell her to come home." Mitsu advised him and patted him on the back. "You can do it big boy."

Chanyeol took a deep breath and drank his coffee trying to think of what to say to her.

Sarah woke up at her bed wondering how she got there. Then she noticed Taisuke sleeping next to her. "So he carried me?" She mumbled to herself and got up. She took off Mitsu's jacket and went to take a shower. Taisuke woke up as well and went to the bathroom for a shower after a while.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you are here," He said when he saw Sarah there taking off the rest of her clothes.

"Well, we should change rooms soon Taisuke, each to his own. To avoid unpleasant circumstances like this." Sarah told him coldly. "As you wish my dear wife." Taisuke said sarcastically and left the bathroom. "Bitch!" He growled under his breath and started gathering his things to move to another bedroom.

Y/N didn't have to wake up for university that day so she stayed in bed for as long as she could. She wanted to avoid seeing Jackson at all costs. Her previous day had been a big mess. First Sehun appeared when she was hanging out with Chanyeol and then Jackson cornered her again. She wanted to bury herself into a hole and never come back up. Even Chanyeol was going to leave her now. The only light in her life. While she was thinking that, her phone rang. She grabbed and almost dropped it when she saw the name on the screen. It was Chanyeol. She cleared her throat and picked it up. "Hello"

"Good morning Y/N, I hope I didn't wake you up." He said softly.

"You didn't apologize to me like this," Mitsu muttered next to him and Chanyeol pointed him to be quiet.

"No worries, I was already up." She answered, still nervous.

"Um, I was wondering if you want to come to talk with me in my house today," Chanyeol asked her and Mitsu hit his back to be harsher.

"I mean you must come to my house today we have to talk Y/N." Chanyeol made his voice deeper.

"Sure, I will be there in a while if that's ok" Y/N answered excitedly and hung up the phone to get ready quickly.

"Chan my little Chan, what the fuck did I tell you before you call her?" Mitsu sighed disappointed.

"To man up," Chanyeol said. "Well, at least I tried Mitsu." He pouted.

"Yeah whatever, we will see what you do when she comes over. I hope you don't let me down boy."

At breakfast, Taisuke and Sarah avoided each other as much as they could. Jackson was eyeing his father suspiciously but didn't speak a word. Y/N came down running like wind and only said two words to them. "Morning and goodbye" They all looked with a raised eyebrow at her.

"Why is she in a hurry? Does she have classes today?" Taisuke wondered.

"No it's Saturday", Sarah answered and frowned trying to think. Suddenly she got up and grabbed her things. "I gotta go" She went to her car quickly and drove off to follow Y/N.

"I swear if you hurt my mom I'm gonna beat you up Fujigaya." Jackson pointed his finger at his father now that they were alone.

"Go be a bully to the ones you can be Jackson and leave me alone. You know what I'm sick of both of you and your mother." Taisuke got up and left, going to work.

Y/N took the bus to Chanyeol's neighborhood and got off a few minutes before his house. Her mother was already in her steps following closely in her car.

"Damn this place again. She is really cheating on Sehun!" Sarah talked to herself and tried to stay calm because she wanted to go out and drag her daughter back home. Instead, she left before Mitsu could recognize her car and wondered what she was doing here.

Chanyeol went to open the door once Y/N knocked on it.

"Hey come in." He tried to act cold. Y/N just nodded and walked into the house. They sat together on the couch and Y/N avoided looking at him. "Chan I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't expect him to come like this. He was the one who broke up with me." Y/N partially said the truth and Chanyeol grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "You should have told me you had a boyfriend Y/N." His eyes were serious for real this time. "I know Chan, I'm sorry; I don't know why I hid this. You have all the reasons to be mad at me." Y/N apologized.

"You know Y/N, I just don't want to share you with anyone. If you are with me you are mine only." He said in a demanding voice and kissed her, taking her by surprise. Y/N let him and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you would never see me again after that," She said when they broke the kiss for air.

"Well, I knew something was off with him Y/N. I just hope you managed to tell him off once and for all." Chanyeol rubbed her cheek and took her in his arms.

"I wish it was that easy," Y/N mumbled to herself.

"Since we have all day today, wanna watch movies and order food?" Chanyeol suggested.

"Yes PIZZA," Y/N said excitedly and Chanyeol laughed. 


	8. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah decides to organise a masquerade party at their house to bring close Sehun and Y/n again.

_Soundtrack:[Taemin - Waiting For](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBr-Ce8f0Bw)_

Taisuke was trying to focus on his job but it was impossible. He had given his secretary a day off because he couldn't face her after what happened yesterday night. He threw the papers away and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

When he opened them, Sarah was standing before him. "Great, I even have nightmares." He sighs and closes his eyes again.

"Very funny Fujigaya." Sarah scoffed and hit her hand on his desk. "Wake up!"

Taisuke got up and glared at her. "Don't hit your hand like this to me in my own office!" He did the same and leaned his head closer. She glared back and took a step behind. "I came to talk about something serious with you." She sat down on a chair and crossed her legs.

"Something to drink maybe?" Taisuke said faking his kind tone. "Yes a coffee would be nice, thank you." Sarah answered back with a fake smile. Taisuke rolled his eyes and took a seat as well. "Well, I'm listening."

"It's about our daughter and Sehun. I think their relationship is not going very well lately. And I know that means bad news for you too."

"What? We cannot risk having bad relations with the Ohs! Unless Sehun is the one who did something."

"That's so cold Taisuke, using our daughter for your dirty work" Sarah scoffed and shook her head in disapproval.

"You're saying this and yet here you are telling me about it, my dear wife." Taisuke told her back.

"That's because it's our daughter's fault, she is seeing someone else. Someone from a bad neighborhood on top of that! I want her back with Sehun too."

"So what do you suggest we do Sarah?" Taisuke looked at her seriously.

"We can hold a masquerade party at our house. And there we can announce their engagement. They don't have to know it." She smirked.

"You know sometimes you scare even me. Then I remember why you are my wife." Taisuke smirked back.

"Don't get cocky Fujigaya. We just have to pretend we are a happy couple, but we aren't." Sarah said coldly and turned around to leave.

"I know." Taisuke sighed and watched her walking away.

Mitsu called Chanyeol to ask him what happened with the girl. It's been hours and he hasn't contacted him yet.

"Hello Mitsu." Chanyeol picked it up after a while.

"Hello big boy, I'm worried here you know. Is everything ok?" Mitsu asked him.

"Yeah yeah no worries, she is asleep on my lap at the moment. I think i will let her sleep here tonight."

"Ohhh you gonna do it?" Mitsu teased him.

"Eh no no not that, Mitsu! It's still early." Chanyeol blushed and he was glad no one could see him right now.

"With the rate you go my Chan boy, you will be a virgin forever." Mitsu chuckled. "But you are right, she needs time. When she is ready you will know it." Mitsu added and they bid each other goodnight before hanging up.

Y/N didn't return home that night and her mother was really worried.

"See I told you things are very serious," She told her husband the next morning.

"You can talk with Sehun, you were always close to him Sarah. Approach him, learn what happened." Taisuke suggested to her.

"Good morning family," Jackson said with obvious sarcasm and sat down for breakfast. "My sweet sister is absent again?"

"She didn't sleep here, Jackson." Sarah told him.

"Then was she with her boyfriend? That Sehun guy. I thought they had problems lately." Jackson said and the other two looked at him with widened eyes.

"You know something?" They asked in unison.

"Not something in particular but if you look closely at her you can notice that she isn't even talking with Sehun on the phone. But you are too busy with your drama." Jackson told them and shrugged.

"Enough Jackson." Sarah sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go shopping for the party. Wanna come with me?" She asked her son.

"What party?" He asked.

"I'll tell you on the way, come on. Keep mommy some company."

"Mom I'm not a baby anymore." Jackson rolled his eyes but got up to go with her.

Y/N woke up in a different bed than hers. At first, she freaked out but then she remembered that she was probably still at Chanyeol's place. She got up and stretched. Chanyeol wasn't in the room. He probably slept on the couch. She walked out and saw him lying there, sleeping soundlessly.

She went closer and kneeled to the side. She petted his hair softly and smiled. "Do I really deserve an angel like you?" She said to herself and kissed his forehead. Chanyeol smiled in his sleep and changed side. Y/N got up and went out to buy some breakfast for them.

When she came back she could hear loud voices coming from the apartment next to Chanyeol's. She went closer to listen clearly.

"Who the fuck left that shirt here Mitsu? You're seeing another woman again?" A woman's voice was almost ready to break down.

"I told you I'm not! But even if I told you the story you didn't believe me!" Mitsu answered, yelling at her.

"Even if I believe that you helped a drunk woman go home, then why you keep her shirt here? Throw it away!"

"I just kept it in case she wants it back." Mitsu said nonchalantly.

"Well fuck you and your stupid shirt Kitayama!" The woman burst to the door and left the house. Y/N barely managed to hide away in time. Mitsu followed behind her. "Hey, come back here!" He called after the girl but she ignored him. "You will regret this." Mitsu scoffed and looked over at Y/N's direction. "You can come out now." He said, noticing the shopping bag she was holding. Y/N cursed under her breath and walked out from behind the wall.

"I'm sorry; I was just passing by and happened to hear the fight. Aren't you Chanyeol's friend?" She asked him.

"Yes, that's me. What is that idiot doing?" Mitsu chuckled.

"He is sleeping. So I went out to prepare some breakfast. Wanna join us?" She suggested trying to be polite.

"I would like to say no because you two need to be alone but when food is at stake then it's always a yes." He answered and followed her inside Chanyeol's place.

Sarah returned home later in the afternoon with Jackson and countless shopping bags. Taisuke heard them and walked out of his office room.

"I can see you bought a whole shop for the party." He chuckled and went to check some of the bags.

"Well, we need to be the perfect hosts Fujigaya. I chose matching outfits for us." She took out a vampire costume from one of the bags. It was black with red details, a short skirt at the front but falling longer behind. Sleeveless at the top and showing some cleavage. It had a black choker with a ruby and fingerless gloves as an extra.

"So we're gonna be vampires?" Taisuke looked at the dress with a frowned expression.

"You don't like it Fujigaya?" Sarah asked.

"I do like the idea, but isn't your dressing a bit too sexy?"

"That's none of your business Fujigaya. Here that's yours. I also bought us capes and fangs." Sarah handed him a bag. Taisuke took it and growled under his breath.

"Where is Y/N? Not home yet?" Sarah wondered looking around.

"As far as I know she isn't here yet," Taisuke answered, checking on his costume.

"Mom has great taste. She got a demon costume for me, it's very nice." Jackson said.

"Thanks baby, I'm glad you are here and I get to listen to some sweet words." Sarah smiled. Taisuke rolled his eyes and walked away with his bags.

"I hope your sister comes home soon. I cannot wait to show her her costume and that gift." Sarah grabbed a few bags and left the others for Jackson, going upstairs.

While they were unpacking and organizing things they heard steps coming upstairs.

"It must be Y/N." Sarah walked out to the hall. "Hey Y/N come here!" She dragged her excitedly to her room. Y/N was taken by surprise and followed. "What is it mom?" She froze once she saw Jackson into the room. Jackson looked at her and smirked.

"Y/N, we are holding a masquerade party this Saturday. I got you a costume." Sarah pulled out a white dress from a bag and held it in her hands presenting it to her. "An angel," She said and smiled. Y/N looked at it closely. It was a short dress; the skirt was fluffy with pom pom. The upper part is like a corset and sleeveless. It came with a pair of parted sleeves of veil and poms, angel wings and a halo.

"I'm not surprised you chose something like this mom." Y/N chuckled. "But thanks I like it, it's something I would choose too." She added and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Well, my little sister is an angel isn't she?" Jackson spoke and only his voice sent goosebumps to Y/N.

"She is, but we have something more to give to her right, Jackson?" Sarah looked at him and Jackson picked a small box that was somewhere on the bed among many other things. He opened it and took out a necklace. It was a silver chain and had a crystal clear shaped heart in the middle of it.

"This is something your brother chose as a gift for you two to make up after all these years." Sarah smiled. "Jackson go, put it on her neck."

Y/N gulped but she didn't want to ruin the mood and her mother to understand something. She forced herself to smile and turned her back to Jackson so he could place the necklace on her neck. He walked up behind her, his hands circled around her and soon the necklace was placed upon her neck. Before he clicked it closed at the back of her neck, he leaned closer, his lips touching her ear. She could feel his breath warm on it. "This is a crystal heart as pure as my little sister." He whispered to her obviously to tease her and joke with her. Y/N shivered and tried to show no reaction since her mom was watching. He breathed behind her ear before pulling away from her.

"Thanks, it's really beautiful." Y/N stumbled a bit on her words and touched on the heart.

"I'm so glad you two are finally like brother and sister." Sarah said, moved by the moment. Both Y/N and Jackson laughed nervously on her words, before glaring at each other.

"So mom, why are we throwing a party?" Y/N asked curiously and Jackson nodded, wanting to know too.

"To welcome your brother's return to us." Sarah lied to them but she was so convincing that both of them believed her.

"Mom, there was no need, you are making me embarrassed," Jackson complained.

"Come on, we haven't done anything as a family for so long, this is a good opportunity. Now both of you take your things and go, I need to rest." She handed them their bags and smiled. "Goodnight babies."

They both rolled their eyes and left the room.

The next day Sarah missed work so she could visit the Oh family and hand them the invitation personally. She told Taisuke to get the other invitations ready and send them to the rest of the guests.

She was welcomed by the maid of the house and was told to wait in the living room for mrs. Oh to come see her. She didn't take long and Sarah got up to greet her.

"Long time no see mrs. Fujigaya." Jandi offered her hand and Sarah shook it.

"That's true mrs. Oh, we were all so busy right? Well we're making up to that. We're having a masquerade party this Saturday for our son Jackson. He returned home after a few years abroad." Sarah took out the invitation and handed it to her.

"Aw Jackson is here? That's great news for you I guess." Jandi took the invitation and looked at it. "We will see if we can come. My husband is very busy and Sehun is not feeling very well."

"What's wrong with him?" Sarah asked, looking worried.

"Well if your daughter cared to visit him you would know. But it seems she forgot all about him." Jandi said with obvious irritation.

"She is just occupied with her studies and probably gives time to Sehun to recover," Sarah answered immediately to cover up for her daughter. "Well is Sehun here? I want to talk to him for a bit." She added and Jandi nodded her head and pointed her to go upstairs.

"Thank you." Sarah said and headed to Sehun's room upstairs.

"Here, I finished sending all the invitations mr. Fujigaya" Amy walked into Taisuke's office and handed him the checked list of all the guests.

"Thanks Amy, you can go back to your work." Taisuke tried to get rid of her quickly.

"Why are you throwing a party? Are you back with her?" She asked and Taisuke glared at her. "That's none of your business, now leave me alone."

"I think it is after what happened between us." Amy walked closer and moved her hand to touch his face. Taisuke grabbed it in the air and tightened his grip around it. "Don't get ahead of yourself Amy, that was nothing, it was just a fuck if you want to hear it. Now go away and don't even think to appear at the party." He pushed her away letting go of her and sat back on his seat. Amy growled under her breath and ran away cursing Sarah for everything.

Sarah knocked on his door and Sehun answered her to enter. She walked in slowly. "Hi Sehun, it's me Sarah."

"Oh I didn't expect to see you here Mrs Fujigaya." Sehun got up to greet her. Sarah looked at him closely. He didn't look like the old Sehun at all. He was pale and tired. His eyes were red and his body weak. Sarah wondered what kind of illness made him like this. Poor thing.

"Well, I didn't see you around with Y/N lately so I wondered what happened."

"It's not her fault, I asked her to keep some distance because I need time to think and recover. I'm not feeling well lately." Sehun sighed.

"What is happening to you Sehun?" Sarah asked him worried.

"It's nothing to worry about, but thanks for taking the time to check on me." He smiled weakly at her.

"Of course I do, you and Y/N kinda grew up together. I have known you since you were a kid." Sarah smiled back. "Well, I wanted to tell you that we throw a party this Saturday and I would really like to see you there. I'm sure Y/N would like that too Sehun." Sarah informed him about the party. Sehun faked a smile and answered. "I will try to come Mrs Fujigaya but I cannot promise anything."

"Ok Sehun, but think about it. I hope you feel better soon." Sarah said her goodbyes and left his room.

The day of the party was finally here. Sarah and Taisuke were getting ready to welcome their guests in about an hour.

"Can you help me with the dress, Fujigaya?" She asked him, standing in front of the mirror, checking herself. Taisuke walked up behind her and slowly zipped her dress up looking at her through the mirror. "You look amazing." He said to her running his hands down her sides. Sarah stopped his hands and stepped away. "Thanks for the help Fujigaya." She grabbed her cape and fangs and put them on. Taisuke sighed and put on his own.

Y/N was fixing her hair as the last thing to be ready for the party. She was really upset that Sehun and his parents might attend. The atmosphere would get heavy and weird. She took a breath wishing they won't really come. When she was ready to go, her phone rang. She picked it up since it was Chanyeol.

"Hey Y/N, are you ready for the party?" Chanyeol asked her.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I wish you could be here as well."

"Well we talked about it baby, we cannot risk it since the things with your ex and your family are like this. I understand so don't worry ok?" Chanyeol calmed her down. "Have a nice time but don't forget me ok?" He teased her and chuckled.

"Idiot. You know I will be thinking of you." Y/N pouted and hanged up with him. As she exited the room, she saw Jackson leaving his room as well.

"What great timing my lovely sister." He looked at her from head to toe and smirked. "Angel suits you."

"Thanks Jackson and demon is perfect for you," Y/N said in a sarcastic voice and walked away from him.

After a minute their parents left their room as well.

"I see everyone is ready," Sarah commented excitedly.

"Yeah let's go down." Y/N sighed.

"Guys don't be like that. We're gonna have fun at the party." Sarah scolded them to cheer up as she took Taisuke's hand in hers. He tensed suddenly.

"Are you ok Fujigaya?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect that."

"Well, we gotta seem like the perfect couple, remember?" Sarah reminded him as they walked down the stairs. Y/N and Jackson following in the back. "And we have to act as perfect siblings my dear sister" Jackson whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Y/N almost tripped down the stairs but he held her firmly. "Careful little sis" His voice hid satisfaction instead of worry. Y/N cursed at him and continued.


	9. Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party at the Fujigaya villa has started and the family comes across some uninvited guests. Dark secrets reveal themselves during this festive atmosphere.

_Soundtrack:[MonstaX-Jealousy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPwi2Uw3uWA)_

Sarah greeted the guests first as soon as they reached the ground floor.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our house. Today is a special day for us as we have our son Jackson back here with us." She stopped to give way to Jackson and Y/N to greet the guests.

"We hope you have fun tonight and anything you need your hosts is at your disposal." She continued after and smiled at everyone. Taisuke did a bit of a greeting too before the party started.

Sarah looked around for the Oh family but they were nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Taisuke asked her and handed her a glass of champagne.

Sarah took it and turned to talk to him when she noticed Amy standing in a corner talking to a pair of women. She was wearing a very provocative nurse costume with a fishnet stockings. Taisuke wondered why his wife froze and turned to look at the direction of her face. "Oh shit" He cursed between his teeth as Sarah started walking away.

"Wait, I didn't invite her, I swear." Taisuke followed her.

"I don't care Fujigaya, keep silent. I don't want to make a fuss about it."

"But believe me please, she came here on her own." Taisuke pleaded and turned her around to look at him.

"It's not my business anyway if you want her here or not," Sarah said coldly, but Taisuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Of course it is, you're my wife!"

Sarah tried to get away but he wouldn't let her go. "Keep silent my dear wife and dance with me. We need to seem like the perfect couple, remember." He whispered to her ear and moved his body to the slow rhythm of the song with her. Sarah cursed under her breath and did the same. Amy fixed her eyes on them and tightened her grip on the glass she was holding. "Easy, you will get hurt." Told her one of the two women that were with her.

Taisuke slowly moved his hand under his wife's dress and rubbed her thigh going between her legs.

"What are you doing? Stop it now!" Sarah pushed him away slightly and swatted his hand away.

"Shh we gotta end this dance first, do you want people to understand something?" Taisuke held her close and buried his face between her neck and shoulder. "If I was a real vampire I would bite you." He grazed his fake fangs against her skin.

"If I was a real vampire I would drain your blood Fujigaya." She said back and scoffed.

Y/N was occupying her time at the buffet, trying all the food possible while being relieved that the Ohs didn't come here yet. While she was enjoying the small pieces of pizza she felt a touch at her waist. She jumped up and turned around to slap the person who dared surprised her like this, but her wrist was caught in the air. "Easy there kid, you're supposed to be an angel." She heard a familiar chuckle and blinked her eyes to believe who was standing in front of her.

It was Chanyeol, wearing something like a wolf costume. He had wolf ears and some fur on parts of his clothes. His eyes were gold as well. He looked cute but he wasn't supposed to be there. "Chan? What are you doing here? Didn't we talk on the phone just a while ago?"

"Yeah I was already on my way here when I called you. I wanted to surprise you. And if your ex was here I would hide." Chanyeol smiled widely.

"I should be mad at you now but I can't, you look cute wolfie" Y/N chuckled and caressed his ears. Chanyeol smiled satisfied. "You don't look bad yourself Y/N." He teased her looking at her costume.

"Idiot" She punched him playfully and puffed her cheeks.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the party and in the world baby."

"Yeah yeah right, you're just trying to make up. I have pizza, I don't need you." She teased him back.

"Hm pizza cannot kiss you." Chanyeol shrugged.

"You cannot either, and now go away from me before someone notices that we're so close."

"You're right, but when we find opportunity let's go somewhere alone." Chanyeol winked at her and walked away.

"Who was that guy Y/N?" Jackson walked up to her after Chanyeol left.

"A friend from university," Y/N answered without turning to him.

"Aren't you a little busy little sis?" Jackson teased her and smirked.

"Leave me alone, it's none of your business." She growled and walked away from him.

Taisuke found the chance to talk with his secretary when Sarah was socializing with the guests. He dragged her away from the main party to his office room. She threw herself on him as long as they were alone. "I want you so much." She tried to kiss him but Taisuke pushed her away.

"Are you crazy? Didn't I tell you to stay away from the party Amy? What part of I don't like you, you don't understand?" Taisuke coldly said to her while keeping her at a distance.

"Then why did you have sex with me that night? We can have fun again if you want." She smirked and started unbuttoning her dress.

"Yeah right Fujigaya, why don't you have fun with her again?" Sarah was standing at the door, looking at the two with disgust. Taisuke cursed his life and sighed.

"Sarah, please I can explain. She is nothing for me." Taisuke went after his wife who ran away immediately.

"You will regret this mr. Fujigaya, I swear you will." Amy frowned and left the room after them.

Sarah went outside to the backyard. It was cold but she didn't care. She wanted to be alone and cry. Her fears were proven true. Her husband had really cheated on her with his secretary. She felt her heart sink when she heard about it. She lost her whole world under her feet a few minutes ago. She was sobbing silently, sitting at a bench in the garden. Suddenly she felt a jacket wrapping around her shoulders. She wished it wasn't Taisuke who found her here. She turned to look and she was relieved to see it was actually Mitsu.

"Y-You? How are you here?" She wondered as he took a seat next to her.

"Secret. After all, I'm always around to save the day for the beautiful lady." He chuckled and wiped the tears off her eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's only natural to cry when you are hurt. I seriously want to go and beat up your husband but I won't do it." He raised her chin and looked at her. Sarah realized that he was dressed like a wolf. His ears were furry and his eyes were shining gold under the moonlight. "So is the werewolf going to steal the vampire away?" She joked and smiled. "Only if the vampire lady wants," Mitsu answered back and got up, offering his hand. She took it and got up as well. He led her back inside. "Don't give them the satisfaction that you care Sarah. You deserve much more." He whispered to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist to start the next dance with her.

Taisuke was looking for her in the whole house but couldn't seem to find her. When he walked back to the main room he noticed her dancing with another man. He growled and started walking towards their side but then he remembered he cannot make a commotion here in front of everyone. He will talk to her when they are alone.

"You look amazing as a vampire Sarah." Mitsu breathed to her ear while moving his hand slowly down her waist.

"Mitsu please, we're in my house and I'm still a married woman," Sarah warned him, putting his hand back in its place.

"You are right I'm sorry, I got excited." Mitsu smiled and stopped.

"We can still have this dance, it's ok." Sarah laid her head on his shoulder and looked over at Taisuke who was watching them from afar. The latter glared at her and walked away going up the stairs. He wanted to throw some cold water on his face to calm down. He headed to the bathroom on the top floor.

Y/N had just finished eating at the buffet and went to find Chanyeol so they could spend some time together. Upon looking for him, she saw him going up the stairs to the top floor. She raised her eyebrows, wondering what Chanyeol could possibly want upstairs. Without a second thought, she followed him. When she reached the top, Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen. While wondering which hall to take, she was suddenly pushed against the cold wall of the left hall.

"Don't make a sound Y/N." She felt a whisper on her ear and a hot breath against her neck, before she felt lips kissing her bare skin. She couldn't see clearly in the little light that was coming from downstairs but she knew it was Jackson who attacked her. She tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"I want to ruin the pure little angel." He moved his hand under her dress and rubbed her thigh.

"Let me go, are you crazy? Anyone could walk on us here." Y/N struggled and whined when he spread her legs slightly to touch her between them. "Shh you talk too much." Jackson pulled down the top of her dress while she was trying to stop him. He grabbed her arm to drag her into a room.

"Let her go." They both heard a voice behind them. “I won't repeat myself."

Y/N's heart lighted as the voice spoke. It was Chanyeol's. He grabbed Jackson's arm and pulled him away from her.

"You sick bastard she is your sister!" Chanyeol was ready to hit him but Y/N stopped him. "Chan please let's not make it a fight. Just let him go.

"You’re the boy from her class right? So he is just a classmate Y/N?" Jackson pointed out with a smirk.

"Look, don't drag this, or I won't keep my calm. Leave us alone now!" Chanyeol warned him one more time.

"You make me tremble" Jackson imitated being scared and walked away.

"What a bastard" Chanyeol raised his punch.

"Chan please, it's over." Y/N hugged him. Chanyeol escorted her to her room and they both sat to her bed to calm down.

Sarah walked out again to escort Mitsu who was leaving.

"So will you tell me how did you find out about the party?" Sarah asked him again.

"No it's a secret”, Mitsu chuckled and poked her nose. Sarah pouted.

"You are cute; I don't know how that stupid husband of yours hurt you again." He caressed her cheek and looked at her lips. He wanted to steal a kiss before he leaves. He leaned closer to kiss her. He stopped and looked at her. Sarah felt her heartbeat stopping. She wanted to stop him but his look was irresistible. She closed her eyes and waited. She felt his lips on hers after a few seconds that felt like an eternity. It was a short kiss but enough to make her happy. He pulled away and ran his thumb over her lips, smiling. "Goodnight beautiful." He said and withdrew his hand.

"Goodnight wolfie." She touched his ears and giggled. He let her and laughed softly. "Until we meet again." He walked away and Sarah stayed there watching him.

"Y/N... something tells me this isn't the first time he is trying to do that to you." Chanyeol looked at her but she avoided his gaze.

"Y/N talk to me." Chanyeol gently turned her face to look at him.

"Chan please, let's forget about that. I don't want to talk more. It's over now."

"It's over because I was here, what will happen next time, if he does this again? Y/N don't make me mad."

"He won't try this. He was just drunk, that's all. He thought maybe that I was someone else." Y/N lied trying to cover up the situation but Chanyeol didn't seem to believe her. Nonetheless, he ended this conversation. He took her in his arms and pet her hair. "I just worry about you, I don't want anyone to hurt you." He kissed her forehead and Y/N felt safe. She felt more reassured than ever. "I'm going to bring you some food and drink. I know it will help you feel better." Chanyeol offered but Y/N kept him there. "No please, stay with me. Don't go." She held onto him tightly. "You're the only one making me feel better." She rested her face onto his chest and sighed.

"Y/N, I need to go. It's really late. What if your parents find me here?"

"You can stay the night and leave next morning when no one is watching." Y/N offered him and Chanyeol nodded his head.

The party ended after a while. The last guests left around 2am. Sarah put a drink for herself and sat on the couch. She heard Jackson leaving, probably going out to continue his night. She swallowed the liquid at once and went for another, when she heard steps behind her. When she turned around, she bumped onto her husband. He grabbed the glass off her hands and sipped the alcohol. She glared at him and walked away, going upstairs to her bedroom. Taisuke kept the door open and walked in behind her.

"Leave me alone Fujigaya, go to your whore." She said calmly not turning around to face him. She heard a click on the door. It was locked. She started to freak out. "Get out of my room I said" she turned around but she was thrown to the bed before she could do anything. Taisuke climbed on top of her, keeping her hands down. "You send me away so you can go to your new boyfriend?" He looked at her. His eyes were scary.

"Let me go. I don't have anyone, unlike you, I was respecting our relationship."

"Who was that man who was touching you then? Inside our house in front of my eyes?" He tightened his grip around her wrists.

"You don't have any right to ask me this after what you did. I will do whatever I want from now on. There is no relationship to respect anymore." She felt his hand hot against her cheek as he slapped her hard. She found the chance to free her hands and slapped him back, pushing him off her. She rushed to unlock the door. Taisuke got up and walked behind her. "Are you looking for this?" He picked up the key from his pocket and waved it teasingly in front of her face. "Give me the damn key or I will scream." She threatened him. Taisuke laughed. "Go ahead." He moved his hands under her dress and pulled down her underwear. "I have no choice but to teach you a lesson again." He grabbed her hair pulling at them and slapped her on the ass. She gulped and swallowed a moan. Taisuke ripped her top open and groped her chest.

"Stop it, I don't want that." She struggled to get away but he threw her on the bed again with her face against it. He took off his belt and tied her hands together behind her back. "You're always mine. You are my wife, no one else's. " He suddenly entered her and she gasped, biting her lip to not scream. "I hate you" She growled between her teeth.

"You know you cannot get away from me." He leaned and kissed her shoulder. She didn't beg him to stop and just stayed and endured until he was finished. "That's my good girl" Taisuke whispered to her ear while untying her hands. Sarah crawled under the covers and curled up. "Leave me alone." She cried lowly. "No one will love you like me Sarah." Taisuke rubbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Leave me, please. Just respect one time what I ask for." She covered her eyes and started crying. Taisuke sighed and got up, leaving the room and going downstairs. He locked himself in his office and drank the night away. He knew very well that he overdid it this time. She will never forgive him now.

Jackson woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. He was still dizzy from the alcohol of the previous night. He didn't know exactly how much he drank but it was certainly a lot since he didn't remember what he did after leaving the bar. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. His hand traveled to the side of the bed. Someone was sleeping there. Jackson frowned trying to remember something but he couldn't. He slowly slipped the covers down to look at the person. Her hair was just like his sister's Y/N. Long, straight and silver. He moved his hands to pet her hair. They were so silk just like Y/N's too. Did he sleep with her and didn't remember it? He grabbed the girl and turned her around to look at her face. It was her, Y/N. He kissed her hard but stopped after a moment. It didn't feel like her lips at all. He pulled back to look at her face once more. He shook his head because now it was a different girl, totally opposite of Y/N. Black hair and curly.

"Hey, are you ok?" The girl asked him while yawning.

No, he wasn't ok. He was going crazy, probably, having illusions of his sister.

"Yes, I'm fine, go back to sleep." He said coldly.

"But you kissed me. That means you wanna do things." The girl smirked and tried to kiss him again.

"No wait, I don't feel very well. My head is killing me. I need more sleep after all too." He pushed her away and turned his side to pretend he was going back to sleep.

"Fine." The girl sighed and closed her eyes again. 


	10. Outrageous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and y/n are closer than ever, but Jackson is determined to get between them.  
> Sarah tries to cope with Taisuke's possessive and abusive treatment towards her.

__

_Soundtrack:[KARD-Enemy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fLu-Uyu5II)_

Y/N brought some breakfast up to her room for her and Chanyeol.

"Aw, you're so sweet Y/N." He smiled at her and got up to help her.

"Who said this is for you though? I'm not sharing my food." Y/N teased him and took the tray to her side. Chanyeol pouted his cheeks and his puppy eyes could melt even the coldest heart.

"I'm teasing you silly. Of course, it's for both of us." She sat down and put the tray on her lap.

"You need to leave after we eat. If my parents see you here it will be bad." She sighed and took a croissant.

"I know, I hope I can go out unnoticed." Chanyeol took a slice of bread with butter and jam.

"It was nice that you stayed here though." Y/N took his hand. Chanyeol smiled and held her hand tightly. They stayed like this while eating their breakfast and then Y/N went to check the house to see if it was clear for him to leave.

Sarah stayed in her room, she managed to fall asleep very late at night so she didn't wake up to go to work. Her alarm rang but she closed it and went back to sleep. She didn't want to see her husband either. So it was better to avoid work for today. She had a project to finish but it was Sunday after all so she could have a day off. She put on her earplugs to avoid any noises and fell deeply back to sleep.

Y/N opened her door carefully and looked outside in the hall. It was quiet. Her parents would have probably left for the office by that time and Jackson must have been sleeping. She waved for Chanyeol to get up and follow her. They walked downstairs together and Y/N opened the main door for him to leave. "See you soon baby" He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he left. Y/N smiled and closed the door behind him. She heard claps as soon as the door was closed.

"Well done my little sis, playing with two men." She turned around to see Jackson leaning upon the handrails and smirking at her. Y/N just ignored him and went straight up the stairs to her room. Jackson grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Don't you dare ignore me. I'm not like the boys you have running after you." He tightened the grip around her arm and growled at her.

"Let me go you are hurting me" She yanked her arm away and glared at him. "You have no right to talk to me like this!" She yelled.

"I'll talk to you as I want! One dick is not enough for you huh? You like more? Come here I will give you some" He tried to grab her again. Y/N slapped him hard. "You're lecherous and hideous! You know nothing about me! You have no fucking right to talk about my life, you sick bastard." Y/N burst into tears and ran up the stairs to her room. Jackson followed her and grabbed her before she closed her door. "You know I'm going crazy when I think of other men touching you! I'm losing my mind" He pushed her onto the bed while kissing her neck hard. "I don't know what I'm saying, I cannot think" He slipped his hand under her nightwear and pulled off her panties.

"Jackson no! Stop it!" She whined and squirmed, but Jackson wouldn’t let her go. He kissed her lips hard wanting to savor her taste. She kissed him back so he would relax his body around her. Which he did and she found an opening to grab the lamp from the bedside table and hit him on the head with it.

Jackson left out a wounded cry and pulled back, feeling dizzy for a moment and not being able to see properly. “Damn you sis!” He cursed and she got up, going to the door to leave, but Jackson managed to catch up with her and he cornered her against the door from behind. “You are not a good girl, Y/N.” He whispered and slapped her ass hard. She gasped when his hot palm went down on her bare skin, making it red. He repeated the action once more before she managed to pull him away and started to punch him like crazy in all places. Her hands hit his firm muscles and it mostly hurt her than him. Jackson picked her up over his shoulder and threw his menacing sister on the bed. “Calm down, little one.” He said and she looked up at him, panting and not believing in her ears. He didn’t call her any bad name but instead, for the first time, he was soft. His voice wasn’t mad. He looked back at her and they both fell in silence. Jackson blushed first followed by Y/N and both of them looked away. He left without any other word leaving behind a confused Y/N.

"Why did you come to the party Mitsu? I thought we said I don't need your back up right?" Chanyeol asked the older man when he returned home.

"Where have you been all night Chan I've been looking for you." Mitsu tried to change the subject but Chanyeol gave him a judging look. "Don't try to let it slide Mitsu. I saw you dancing with mrs. Fujigaya. I don't know what you are trying to do but don't forget we have a plan here." Chanyeol turned serious all of a sudden and Mitsu nodded his head. "Don't worry about that boy. Now tell me did you spend the night with the girl?" He asked and poked him playfully.

"I did but not as you think, pervert." Chanyeol blushed and turned his face. Mitsu sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "What am I gonna do with you Chanie?"

"Nothing, it will happen when it's the right moment," Chanyeol answered him and went to take a shower.

Taisuke couldn't concentrate on his job. His mind was full of images of his wife and that man. A stranger touching his wife like this! He still couldn't digest that happening. He kept drinking all morning trying to find a way to make up to her for everything he did. He couldn't afford to lose her to another man. She was everything for him. But all he does is keep hurting her. He opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a photo of her smiling. He doesn't remember when was the last time she genuinely smiled at him, because he was only making her sad. "I'm sorry baby, I will try to fix everything I promise." He drunk talked to the photo and kissed it.

"Oh now you are talking to a photo? How low can you fall for that woman? Don't you see she is only trouble for you?" Amy walked into his office and looked at him with pity.

"The only trouble here is you. Now go away before I lose control. You're not worth talking about my wife!" Taisuke told her calmly.

"I'll make you a coffee you smell of alcohol from afar. How much did you have?"

"None of your business. Leave me alone I said" Taisuke hit the desk with his hand and glared at her. She sighed and walked away, closing the door behind her. Taisuke laid his head on his desk and fell asleep holding his wife's photo inside his arms.

Jackson went back to his room looking like a lost child. Who was he? Why did he show affection to her? Wasn't he supposed to despise her and only use her to satisfy his hate? That girl stole everything from him. Yet he cannot take her out of his mind. He wants to be near her all the time, feel her skin, and breathe her scent.

He got into the shower and let cold water run over his body. He needs to bury these thoughts. She is nothing more than a nuisance. And she was also his sister to everyone's eyes. He swears to himself that he will keep away from her from now on. It was better than losing control over his own feelings.

Y/N laid back on her bed trying to digest what had just happened with Jackson. He actually called her little one with a kind voice and stopped attacking her. Was he being soft to her finally? Was he going to treat her better? How she wished he would call her little one and protect her like big brothers do when they were kids. Still, was it too late for them to fix their relationship? She sighed and hugged her pillow thinking of him and somehow relaxing in the scent of him that was still around. She didn’t really admit but she was eager for his acceptance. Lost in thoughts she got a scare when her mobile phone rang. She quickly jumped up wondering what she was doing with her life. She shook her head and grabbed her phone, seeing Chanyeol's name on the screen.

"Hey Chan" She tried to speak as calmly as she could.

"Hey Y/N, I called to check how are you? Everything ok with your brother?"

Y/N almost choked on her throat but held herself. "Um yes, yes he apologized to me. He said he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. No worries on that Chan." Y/N smiled, lying to him as convincing as she could.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow in class baby. I gotta study now."

"My hard studying boy." Y/N chuckled teasing him. "See you baby. Bye bye." She hanged up the phone and sighed in relief. "I hope he didn't understand anything." She got up and went to take a shower.

Jackson was having lunch with his mother and Sarah caught him staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Do I have something on my face Jackson?"

"Did he hit you mom?"

"What are you talking about Jackie?"

"Yeah I know mom, you fell down and got a bruise right?" Jackson scoffed.

"It's nothing. We just had a fight and slapped each other." Sarah was half-honest to her son.

"That's not ok mom. He has no right to raise his hand on you! You know what, just break up with him already. He is no good"

"Jackson please, he is your dad. Don't talk like this about him. What happens between him and me is our business”.

Sarah got up and walked to the office to be alone.

"What did you do to our mom?" Y/N walked to the table, taking a seat across him.

"You have no idea what's going on between her and dad right?"

"Why should I? They always care about themselves and never pay attention to what happens to me." She looked at him with meaningful eyes. Jackson let down his fork and stood up.

"Where are you going brother? You didn't finish your food."

"I'm full, thank you." Jackson avoided her look and ran up to his room.

Taisuke didn't return home that day. He stayed at the office to give things time. He wanted to come up with a plan to win her back. If that was still possible. He made himself a coffee to sober up and took a seat to think.

Sarah on her side spent the time in the office in their house, thinking of him. She hated herself for still loving him after all that happened. She wished they could fix everything, take back the time and erase the mistakes. But wasn’t it too late for them? She felt betrayed, cheated by her husband and abused. This toxic situation must end. She needed all the courage she could gather to ask him for a divorce. Her phone rang. She got a message. She hoped it was Mitsu. But then she remembered they hadn't exchanged numbers. Instead, it was him, Taisuke. She took a deep breath and read it. He said he was sorry and that he wished their anniversary could bring them back together. Oh right, their anniversary! Sarah totally forgot. The next day was the day of their wedding. She didn't text him back. Instead, she went to her room and cried. She soon fell asleep hugging the teddy bear he gave her last year as a gift. She had a whole collection with them since Taisuke really loved to give her plushies as gifts. Sarah found it childish after some point but she liked it, how their love was always pure even after all these years. But it was all gone.

The next day Sarah was awakened by the doorbell. She rushed downstairs to open the door and saw a big basket of flowers waiting for her at the doorstep. She took it inside and looked at it closely. It was a mix of roses in different colors. She set it on the table and looked for a card. She found one and pulled it out of the basket.

"I know I've hurt you like the thorns on these Roses but I hope our love will blossom again like a bud to a beautiful flower. I will be waiting for you at our favorite place at 9pm. If you just feel a little the same as me, please come."

She went through the message quickly and knew it was from Taisuke even though it wasn't signed. She sighed and collapsed on a chair. She had no idea what she wanted to do now. Nevertheless, they certainly needed to talk. She took her breakfast and coffee and decided to avoid work again today. Better stay away from him and think clearly what to do for tonight.

"How did you do on the test baby?" Chanyeol walked up to Y/N once he saw her coming out of the class.

"Crap, what did she have to make us write a surprise test," Y/N whined and pouted.

"I'm sorry Y/N, don't worry you will do great at the exams and it will be ok." Chanyeol tried to comfort her.

"How about you? Well, why do I even ask? You are a nerd." She punches his shoulder playfully and laughs.

"Sorry." Chanyeol shrugs and laughs as well. "You can come study with me later if you want." He suggested to her, smiling.

"Hm interesting offer, I will think of it." She grinned and walked away to catch her other class.

Chanyeol could listen to Mitsu's voice echoing in his mind that tonight is his chance to do it. He shook the thought away and went for his lunch break.

Y/N gathered her things to leave university when her classes were over. She would first go to her house to take a shower, change, and then visit Chanyeol. She was really happy she would get to spend the night with him instead of her house where Jackson can bother her anytime.

When she stepped out of the front yard she noticed a slim tall figure watching her from afar, covering his face with a hoodie. She turned to the opposite direction and quickened her step to reach the bus stop.

"Y/N, wait it's me!"

The man grabbed her wrist and turned her around. It was Sehun. She was relieved when she saw his face.

"Sehun, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and talk to you." Sehun started. "I'm sorry I didn't come to the party the other day."

Y/N raised her eyebrow. "You were invited?"

"Yes by your mother. She invited my parents too. But they didn't want to come. They are kinda mad we got apart." Sehun explained.

"But that's not my fault Sehun. I tried to approach you but you keep shutting yourself away from me. What do you expect me to do when you tell me to stay away?"

"You are right. I wish I could explain to you but I can't. It's better for both of us if you stay away from me." Sehun stared at her neck for longer than it seemed normal. Y/N took a step back instinctively.

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you about the party and to say sorry to your mother. I will try to calm my parents down. I hope they won't stop their collaboration with your family just because we got apart." Sehun took his eyes away since he realized it made her uncomfortable.

"Well yeah, of course, all they care about is their business. We were always another business project for them." Y/N scoffed and looked at him. "Look Sehun, I want you to be fine. I don't know what's going on with you and why you chose to fight it alone but if that's your choice I respect it." She took his hands into hers. They were so cold even though the weather was fine. Sehun quickly pulled them away and smiled at her. "Thank you Y/N. I hope we can meet soon. And I don't mind if you move on with your life." Those last words of him hid a bit of pain and sorrow under the faint smile on his pale face.

"Sehun..."

"Go away Y/N. It's fine."

She left without looking back at him and ran to the bus stop. Seeing Sehun like this in front of her made her really upset. She has been trying to forget about him. Ever since he sent her away, she put him at the back of her mind. It hurt her to see him like this while she couldn’t help at all. She felt guilty for leaving him on his own, but she was asked for it. Yet he always appears in front of her and reminds her everything she is trying to leave behind. Why is her life such a mess?

She caught the next bus and headed to her house. She had lost all the excitement to visit Chanyeol this night. She would call him to cancel for that night. All she wanted to do is lay down on her bed and think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I updated all chapters with appropriate soundtracks for each individual plot, hope you enjoy!


	11. A Blackout Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Taisuke attempt to mend their broken marriage. Jackson is at a constant battle with himself regarding y/n.

_Soundtrack:[Taemin-Criminal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20Qi9-yzR2M)_

Sarah decided to go to meet her husband tonight. She has been preparing all day for the night out. She went to do her hair and bought a new dress for the special event along with a pair of high heels. Both total black. The dress was short in the front but falling long in the back. Sleeveless and showing some cleavage. Just the look she knew it would make him go crazy, with both jealousy and lust.

She was half-ready, putting on some jewelry when her daughter walked into her room.

"Mom? What are you getting ready for?" Y/N raised a brow looking at her mother like she saw a ufo.

"What are you so surprised for? I'm going to meet with your dad. We have our anniversary today. Now help me put this on." Sarah handed her a necklace.

"But mom why? I mean you fought with dad right? You shouldn't step back that easily." Y/N tried to persuade her to stay. She didn't want to stay alone at home with Jackson and she had already canceled up on Chanyeol saying she feels sick or something.

"Y/N please stop the bubbling and help me here." Sarah sighed and turned around, moving her hair to the side.

"But you will leave me here alone?" Y/N put the necklace on her while saying nonsense stuff.

"Girl, you are 20 years old, not a baby. What got into you?" Sarah looked at her curiously and picked up her things to leave.

"I don't know, I don't have a good feeling for you and dad."

"Nonsense. Also if you need company your brother is here." Sarah told her and walked out of the room.

"That's the problem mom." Y/N mumbled and sighed, following her downstairs.

"Well goodnight baby, and please relax, no monster is going to eat you while I'm away." Sarah kissed her forehead and left the house.

She drove to the spot Taisuke was talking about in the paper of the roses. It was a small park not far from their house. They used to go there for dates when they were teens. She stood in front of the entrance and waited. She looked at the time and it was exactly 9pm. Two arms wrapped around her strongly and she jumped up but stayed at her place since she knew it was her husband’s.

"I knew you would come." He whispered to her and bit her earlobe softly while his hands traveled up her stomach to her chest. She stopped him and pulled away. "Don't go ahead of yourself! And keep your hands off me, to begin with." She yelled at him and he lowered his face.

"You are right, I'm sorry. For everything... But you know what? I lose my mind when I see you with another man. You drive me crazy baby. I want you like the first time. Do you remember? Our first kiss? It was under that tree." Taisuke took her hand and led her to that tree. "I want to fix everything Sarah. Without you, I have no reason to live." He caressed her cheek and looked at her with gentle eyes. She avoided looking at him in the eyes. She was afraid she would fall with no resistance. Her heart was already beating uncontrollably.

"You have any idea how much it hurt to know that you slept with another woman? You didn't abuse me physically only, but mentally too and that's more painful Taisuke." She tried to hold her tears while saying this to him.

"Baby, I won't try to excuse myself. I know I've hurt you, but it's because I love you more than you can imagine. I was mad and lost because you wouldn't talk to me, I went blind and slept with her but all I was thinking about was you! Please believe me." Taisuke's eyes were sincere and Sarah looked at him. "Taisuke it's enough. I don't want to hear any more about this." She sighed and played nervously with her bag.

"Does that mean you will give me a chance, baby?" Taisuke took her into his arms again and Sarah didn't answer him. She just looked at him with needy eyes and Taisuke kissed her, holding her so tight as if something was to take her away from him.

Y/N made something for dinner and went to the living room to watch something while eating. Jackson was already there, laying on the couch and watching something nonchalantly.

"Can you make some space for me?" Y/N asked him as kindly as she could. Jackson got up and sat properly on the sofa, giving her some space to her surprise. Y/N sat down and held the plate close to her.

"Is there anything of these I can have?" Jackson asked her.

"I made some more for later but you can have it I guess." Y/N answered, avoiding looking him in the eyes. Jackson did the same and got up to go grab the food.

Y/N zapped the tv until she found a movie. It was horror but she was in the mood to watch it. Jackson came back and sat on the other side of the couch keeping a distance between them. Y/N frowned in question and then turned her attention on the screen.

The movie turned out to be scarier than she thought and she had a hard time to keep from screaming and jumping on her brother to cuddle. Jackson, on the other hand, had his own fight with himself to keep his hands off her. He wished for just a sign of fear from her to jump in and take her to his arms to ease her. But no no he shouldn't think like this. He concentrated again on his other thoughts when he heard a loud scream coming from the tv. The next moment the lights went off in both the movie and in reality. Y/N freaked out and screamed as well throwing herself at Jackson without much thinking. Jackson wrapped his arms around her startled, but talked as softly as he could. "It's ok, it's just a power cut. I'm here, it's ok."

Y/N buried her face onto his chest and tried to calm her breathing. She really hated darkness. She feared it since she was a child. She didn't know why but it always made her panic and a huge sorrow overwhelmed her heart whenever she was in total darkness. Jackson caressed her hair softly and raised her head. He tried to collect himself for a moment. Alas, he got weak again. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Y/N was surprised, but stayed still and let him kiss her. His touch calmed her down and steadily she wasn't afraid anymore.

When the lights came back on they were still kissing, softly, and without changing their positions. They wouldn't break the kiss if the tv didn't surprise them with the sudden sound when it was turned on back on its own.

Y/N withdrew back to her side without a word and Jackson turned to the tv, cursing himself for being soft to her once more.

Taisuke and Sarah headed to a restaurant to continue their night with dinner.

"I hope you like this place, it's new but it has really good food. I've come here for a business meal." Taisuke pulled the chair for Sarah to sit down and went to take his seat across her.

"If you say so..." She picked up the menu and started reading thoroughly to avoid Taisuke's look. He sighed and picked up his menu as well.

"What do you think, Taisuke?" Sarah suddenly let the menu down onto the table and looked at him. "That we would go back to how we were just like that?" She asked him, more to let herself hear it. What she was doing? She didn't feel comfortable at all being there with him like nothing happened.

"Sarah calm down, please. We will take things slowly. I know you need time but please don't take my chance away." Taisuke looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You know you sound really desperate. If you are determined to win me back, I need proof Fujigaya and not just words. You have already passed the limits you know."

"I promise you, everything will change from now on." Taisuke gave her a confident look and called for the waiter to come.

Sarah was surprised to see that the one who came to take their order was none other than Mitsu. Taisuke hadn't noticed him very well at the party so he didn't recognize him now. But Sarah and Mitsu stared at each other for an excessive amount of time that made Taisuke question things.

"What would the lady like to have?" Mitsu asked, not taking his eyes away from her. Sarah gave her order, almost losing her words. Taisuke ordered next and Mitsu gave her one last glance before he walked away.

"You know him from somewhere maybe?" Taisuke asked her as soon as the other left. He was about to lose his patience but kept in control because he wanted to prove to her that he can change.

"Yeah, of course, he is the one who danced with me at the party," Sarah smirked darkly waiting for her husband’s reaction.

"What would a stranger do to our party? How did he come there in the first place?" Taisuke clenched at the fork trying to keep his calm.

"Stranger to you Taisuke. He is no stranger to me. Now excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." She got up smiling to herself satisfied. Revenge is a dish best served cold, they said.

Taisuke hit his hand on the table once she walked away. "She is playing with your mind Taisuke, don't give her the pleasure." He thought to himself and drank a glass of wine at once.

Mitsu followed her to the restroom and leaned against the wall while watching her put on some lipstick.

"You look beautiful. That bastard is so lucky."

"Mitsu please, don't talk like this."

Mitsu scoffed and approached her. "You forgave him again? So easily... Even though all he gives you is pain, Sarah. Why do you lower yourself that much? He doesn't deserve you" He rubbed her shoulders and placed her hair to the side. Sarah looked at him through the mirror as he leaned to kiss her neck. She let him and closed her eyes as his hands traveled down her sides.

"I wish I was the one to make love to you tonight." He sighed and pulled away. She turned around to look at him. "Mitsu, I'm sorry, i-i am so lost, and my life is so complicated lately. I shouldn't give you hope while my mind is still so confused."

"Don't apologize Sarah. I knew what I was getting myself into, laying my eyes on a married woman. But know this, I won't give you up!" He walked away to go back to his job, leaving a dumbfounded Sarah behind.

Sarah returned to her table after throwing some water on her face to calm down. Fujigaya tried to be calm the rest of the night and didn't ask more about that guy. After having their desert, they decided it was time to leave. Fujigaya insisted they should go with his car and so Sarah agreed and followed him to the parking lot. “We will pick up your car tomorrow, I will tell our driver to come take it," Fujigaya told her as they were getting inside the car. Sarah nodded her head indifferently and sat down next to him, fastening her belt. Fujigaya started the car and drove off, his intentions not to go back home yet. He knew that when they returned they would go into their separate rooms and he wanted to spend more time with her. Even if it was staying in silence next to each other, he wanted it.

"Where are we going Taisuke?" Sarah asked him after noticing they weren't heading home. Her thoughts were lost in what has happened and in meeting Kitayama at the restaurant.

"Just driving around. I hope you don't mind. I like doing that to relax and it's better with you next to me." He smiled at her and Sarah sighed and relaxed more at her seat, just nodding her head again. Taisuke got back to focusing on the road and he went on and on in a long avenue street. When he turned his head to look at her after a while, she had her eyes closed and probably had fallen asleep. Her face was red and heated and Taisuke wondered what she was dreaming about.

_Sarah visited her husband's office late at night. He hadn't returned home after their fights and she wondered if he was ok. In worry, she took small hesitant steps towards the door. As he drew closer, she heard moans coming from his office. A woman was making pleasure noises and then she heard a man's voice "Dirty whore" he growled and a loud slap on hot skin was heard._

_Sarah's steps became faster as she furiously headed to the door and slammed it open, for her eyes to widen in shock and then disgust. Her husband was there, behind his, bent over the desk, secretary, pounding onto her hips roughly and pulling her hair as she winced in pain and ecstasy. Her shirt half opened revealing only her breasts, which moved with the power of his thrusts. Her skirt lifted as to where her well rounded butt was seen, wiggling when he was moving in and out hitting her hips hard. Taisuke had his clothes on, with his pants unzipped and his shirt having a few buttons undone, where Amy had left kisses with marks._

_He looked up at Sarah when he noticed someone had come and he suddenly stopped his thrusts, much to the girl's dismay underneath him. "Sarah, what are you doing here? I thought you left many hours ago." He said, not bothering to pull out from his secretary and still grabbing on her hair with his full grip. The girl also looked up at her with a provoking smirk at her face at being found out._

_Sarah swallowed in an attempt to calm her anger at what she just walked upon. She was still so surprised that she didn't know what to say or do. More surprised at his not caring attitude, as he started moving again, slowly inside his secretary._

_«I hould ask what you are doing here!" Sarah managed to say and Taisuke looked at her as if she had asked something completely obvious._

_"Doing my secretary as you can see" He smirked darkly pulling her body up by the hair and ripping the rest of her shirt's buttons open so Sarah could have a full view. "Quite a hot body, don't you think?" He sighed in heat and groped the girl's breasts, massaging and squeezing._

_Sarah gasped at the sight and at his lecherous behavior. How could he dare act like this in front of his wife! Catching him cheating and on top of that acting like it was the most normal thing in the world. She took a few breaths and her eyes traveled at Amy's body. Her breasts were not big nor small but well formed and her nipples were hard and pink and Taisuke played with them as he picked up his pace again. Sarah listened to the girl’s moans and the sounding of skin slapping together and her head got dizzy. Her heart beating raised and she felt hit between her legs. Hot by watching her husband doing another woman in front of her. Hot by that woman's body. She remembered her at that nurse outfit, so sexy and provoking and she swallowed again. Was she going crazy? How dirty was she to get turned on by what was happening now?_

_"Come on Sarah, I know you want to join in. Let's share this little slut here together. She doesn't mind, she will do what I say." Taisuke licked the girl's ear and bit at her earlobe, earning a nod from her as she then looked back at Sarah, inviting. The latter took a step closer to them, biting her lip._

She stirred a bit and woke up when Taisuke stopped the car. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking and looked around, realizing she is in the car with him. Her cheeks were deep red and between her legs, she could feel the wetness of her underwear.

"Are you ok?" Taisuke looked at her. “I stopped at this spot, it's beautiful and I thought we could enjoy the view." He smiled but Sarah watched him with dark eyes. "Sarah?" He called again and then she jumped on, straddling him and kissing him hard. "Fuck me now!" She breathed and rubbed herself on his pants, causing his bulge to grow. "What got into you Sarah? You were just sleeping peacefully." Taisuke asked but he was all excited with the sudden attack. "Shut up and do me now. Hard and dirty." She smashed her lips on his again and she unzipped his pants, taking out his hard member at once and after putting her panties aside she went down on it in one go. Taisuke groaned and grabbed her hips strongly, leaving red marks with the tightness of his fingers. She moved her hips on him faster and faster, letting out all hotness from her dream. Taisuke thrusted up inside her wet thing, matching with her movements and kissing on her neck hungrily. He left marks there too and proceeded to do the same on her chest, pulling off her dress to reveal it. Sarah was moaning loudly as she pleased and grabbed his hair and pulled as she was close to her orgasm. Taisuke felt her tightness around him and looked at her, staring as he came inside her. At his intense stare and his more intense thrusts, Sarah finished as well, her juices coating his member. They both panting and breathing. His grip on her hips softened. Sarah kissed his lips and climbed off him, fixing her dress and being confused with herself at what had just happened after her weird dream. Taisuke, also confused zipped his pants and after calming his breath, he took off, driving back home. They both shared silence after that intense sex they had until they arrived home.


	12. In The Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and y/n attend a college party only to come across Jackson and an even more unexpected guest there. Sarah has a conflict with Taisuke's secretary.

_Soundtrack:[Hyo-Dessert ft Soyeon & Loopy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLIXn_XVHVI)_

Inside the house, Y/N had fallen asleep in Jackson's arms. After the lights came back they continued watching the movie and Y/N, being the scared cat she was, kept clinging onto Jackson. In the end, she relaxed in his arms and fell asleep. Jackson did the same and now they were both asleep on the sofa.

Their parents opened the big lights of the living room when they walked in and came upon that scene. "Oh, I can't believe they are sleeping like this. So cute. Finally brother and sister." Sarah smiled and didn't bother them as she told Taisuke not to do it either. He sighed and followed her upstairs for another round.

Y/N whimpered at the sudden light that fell on her face and slowly opened her eyes. Though the lights went off soon again, she was awake enough to realize that she was against a solid body, and strong arms wrapped around her holding her protectively. She panicked remembering that the only person with her in this house was Jackson. Jackson was holding her tight to his muscled body and his breathing was soft and relaxed against her hair. She carefully got up trying not to wake him and ran off to her room, trying to calm down her heartbeat. Why was she in his arms in the first place? She remembered she was the one to cling onto him during the power cut in their house and during the horror movie. Shit! That wasn't the only problem. She was just hit with the memory of their kiss when the lights went off. She had kissed him back as well. Gosh, why was she so careless?! What would Jackson now think of her actions?! "No Y/N, you were just scared of darkness and he knows this. He took advantage of a vulnerable situation. I was confused and I didn't know how to react." She reminded herself walking up and down in her room nervously. "He won't think anything stupid." She nodded her head at this reassuring thought. Then the last question that came to her mind was why Jackson showed affection towards her and helped her calm down her fear. That one she couldn't find an answer to, so she went to lay down on her bed, allowing herself to fall asleep again while feeling his muscled arms around her once more. She didn't bother to send that feeling away as she drifted off to sweet sleep.

A few days passed from that night and Sarah was still upset about that dream she had. It wasn't making sense why she would enjoy seeing her husband taking his secretary on his desk. And why most of all would she have the hots for that girl as well. Her mind must be playing weird games at her as to accept her husband's mistake and forgive him, but no she wouldn't fall to that. They still sleeping in different bedrooms and they only talk at work for job related stuff. He still hasn't fired Amy and Sarah doesn't get why since he proclaims to only love and want his wife. She was sitting at the table for breakfast, lost in her thoughts when Y/N's voice snapped her out of it.

"Mom, are you listening to me?" Y/N sighed, having already asked her mom the same question many times

"What is it baby? What did you say again?" Sarah looked at her.

"I was saying that tonight I'm going to a party our university is holding. And i will be late. I’m just letting you know, so you don't worry."

"Oh it's ok Y/N, go have some fun, don't worry" Sarah smiled and ate her last piece of croissant before getting up to leave.

"Yeah right like you would even notice if I was missing or not" Y/N sighed and picked her phone to text with Chanyeol about the party. They would go together.

"Are you texting with Y/N?" Kitayama asked Chanyeol seeing the smile on his face as he was typing. Chanyeol nodded not looking up from the phone.

"I know this is not the moment to talk about this but then again when will it be?" Kitayama started saying to get the attention of the younger, who now curiously looked up at him. "When are we proceeding with the plan boy? I think you have fallen so much for that girl you forgot...” Kitayama looked at him seriously.

Chanyeol put aside his phone and his face became dark and stiff. "I never forgot and never forgave Mitsu. The revenge will go on as it is and on time. But, indeed, I cannot deny I have feelings for her. Would be easier if I didn't." He sighed deeply and his face stayed to stare at empty space.

At his office, Fujigaya was having a terrible headache from bothering his mind with thoughts of Sarah. The things weren't going as he liked them to. Sarah wouldn't forgive him any sooner and she kept being cold to him. After that night where she literally attacked him to have sex, she became completely distant and indifferent. He wondered what made her so hot as he would so much love to try it again so he could touch her.

Outside of his office at the time walked Sarah with some papers and saw Amy sitting there. Her blood was boiling both in anger that she is still at the company and in something else she didn't want to admit.

"Can I help you with something?" Amy looked up at her with sarcasm in her voice. She was wearing her glasses and two buttons of her shirt were open. Sarah couldn't help but look at the skin revealed on her chest. She clears her throat and answers. "I have these papers for Fujigaya. Give them to him please." She leaves at her desk. Amy gets up and walks closer. Sarah's eyes traveled down the girl's thighs and she took a breath, trying to calm down her heat.

"Is something the matter?" Amy asks taking the papers in her hands. "Do you need anything else? Maybe want me to tell you how it felt when your husband was inside me?" She smirked looking at Sarah with an annoying smug in her eyes. "Want to hear how it happened? He was so rough. Ordered me to strip for him and then took me so hard on the desk... it was shaking from his strong thrusts." Amy walked around Sarah telling the scene in a low erotic voice that awaken both anger and lust in Sarah's mind and body.

"Shut up!" Sarah raised her hand and slapped her on the cheek, panting and her head was full of images of what Amy told her and of her dirty dream. The girl laughed and held her cheek, looking at Sarah still with the same nasty smug. "Every time you want to forgive him you will remember this, Sarah. Nothing will be the same again."

"You are such a whore! You cannot ever win his heart Amy. No matter how many times you fuck with him." Sarah talked back and cornered her against the desk with a threatening stare. All she wanted to do now is rip off Amy's shirt and kiss her breasts all over, touching and groping her hot body in every part. Showing her who is the boss here. Instead, she just pulled back calming her nerves and going away.

Fujigaya opened his door and peeked his head out looking around. "Sarah was here? I heard her voice?" He asked Amy.

"Yes, she left these papers for you and left." Amy gave him. "Still haven't made up?" She couldn't hide a satisfying note in her voice. Fujigaya glared at her and hissed. "None of your business, snake!"

The night fell after a few hours and Y/N was ready to leave for the party. She wore a pair of shorts and a sleeveless top along with her sneakers and took a jacket with her if the weather got cold.

Her silver hair was up in a ponytail and she created a natural make up look as well with a very rosy pink on her lips. Chanyeol would wait for her somewhere near her house so they could take a taxi together for the club the party was held to.

"Oh, you look so good Y/N." He blushed as soon as they met and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so lucky to be your date for the party." He smiled and Y/N was also blushing and shook her head. "No, I'm the lucky one. You are the smartest and prettiest in our year." She giggled and kissed his cheek before they got into a taxi and took off.

The club was dark, lighted only with a mix of red and purple rays that if you followed them for too long they would make you dizzy. The music was loud and clearly not a place to talk. Not many people had arrived yet when Y/N and Chanyeol walked in. They chose a table at a corner to have as much privacy as they possibly could and ordered their drinks.

"Not really used to these places right?" They both asked each other and chuckled. "Well, at least we are together." Chanyeol pointed out and Y/N immediately felt she could feel safe with him everywhere. Not because he was a man, or strong or anything, but because he cared for her deeply and would do everything for her well-being. She smiled at him and then looked around the place. Soon enough the smile wore off her face when her eyes fell upon the person she least wanted to see out of all. Yes, Jackson. Jackson was there sitting a little further from them with his company of friends and talking all cheerfully with a girl who was sitting dangerously close to him. Not that this was what she cared for. She tried to remind herself of that, but looked pissed off at that redhead who was all over her brother. Jackson lifted his head and noticed his sister being there staring madly at him. Then, he also noticed the guy who was with her and his eyes got dark as well and stared back madly too. Y/N shifted her gaze irritated and scoffed.

"Is everything ok, Y/N?" Chanyeol asked raising his brow and then looking over to notice Jackson as well. "Oh why does he have to be here of all places!" He exhaled in an angry tone. He still couldn't forget their last encounter at the masquerade party. "Maybe you wanna leave Y/N? We can go somewhere else," He then suggested but Y/N shook her head. "No we are at our university's party and we won't leave for him. Pay him no attention." She said and took his hands in hers to calm him down. At that gesture, Jackson's body jerked from his seat and he couldn't relax or take his eyes off the couple. He took the redhead girl that was with him and headed to the dance floor. If his sister was going to be all lovey dovey to her boyfriend he would also do as he liked. He danced to the rhythm with the girl, sneaking up closer behind her and touching her sides to the music as he could feel Y/N's burning gaze upon them.

"Excuse me Chanie, I need to go to the bathroom." She got up, breathing lowly and walking away from that sight as fast as she could. Why would she care what her idiot brother does with any girl he liked? It wasn't her business but still, her face was so red with anger that she needed to throw some water on it.

She walked to the restroom but as she drew closer she could hear muffled cries of help. She panicked and opened the door at once. The voices were coming from a cabinet and she didn't hesitate to open that door either. Whoever was it that did his nasty job here, didn't mind to lock it. What she saw when the door was completely open, never would she expected in her life.

Sehun was holding on a girl tight by her waist and his fangs were deep buried into the girl's neck, drawing blood. His eyes red and his face completely lost in bliss and pleasure. He was pressing his body against the girl to keep her in place as she was squirming and struggling with what power was left inside of her. He was so lost at feeding off from the girl that at first didn't notice Y/N opening the door.

"Sehun!" She exclaimed in a confusing and cracking voice. Sehun was a vampire? That would explain why he was always cold and missing. But did vampires exist? That was so crazy! She was frozen there as Sehun was sucking the life out of that girl. She quickly forced herself back to her senses and pushed him away from the girl with all her strength. He growled and lunged at Y/N as the girl fell down on the floor. Still high on his hunger and the taste of blood he made her fall on her back and got on top trying to bite her neck furiously.

Y/N was struggling and kicking around to get him off, but he was much stronger with his vampire power and kept her firmly on the floor.

"Get off her!" Chanyeol jumped on them and pushed Sehun away. The latter landed against the wall hard and fell on the floor with Chanyeol lunging at him and pinning him down. He punched Sehun once to bring him to his senses as Y/N was watching with an open mouth and shocked eyes. Sehun looked at his attacker when his eyes turned back to normal and Chanyeol climbed off him. With terror in his eyes, Sehun cowarded back on the wall and hid his face between his hands, sobbing silently.

"Come on, you are safe now Y/N." Chanyeol offered his hand and she took it, getting up on her feet and trying to comprehend what had just happened. But it was impossible for her dizzy mind at that moment. "The girl." She spelled. "We have to help her". Chanyeol looked around to understand what was Y/N talking about and saw the unconscious girl lying on the cabinet's floor.

"What is going on here?" Jackson walked in at that moment, looking around spotting Y/N and seeing her pale face looking over at a curled up boy who cried in his knees. "Y/N, are you ok?" He walked to her, but she wouldn't take her eyes off the boy.

"She is fine. She needs some fresh air. Come on Y/N, let's get out of here." Chanyeol touched her shoulders and he gently turned her sight from Sehun. She looked at Jackson only noticing now that he was there as well.

"I will go with her, I'm her brother!" Jackson obliged and took a step towards her, but Y/N told him to stop. "It's ok, I will go with Chanyeol. If you want to help me then please take that girl to the hospital. She is bleeding." She pointed to the girl and Jackson looked at her horrified, not really understanding what had happened. He nodded to Y/N and went to pick up the girl.

Sehun stopped sobbing and looked up again, staring at Chanyeol from behind and wanting to go as far away as he could from him, he jumped up and at the speed of light disappeared from the room, leaving the rest startled.

"Don't ask me now. We need to get out of here." Y/N answered Jackson's clueless face.

Jackson picked up the unconscious girl and went straight to his car without explaining to his friends why he needed to leave. After him, followed Y/N and Chanyeol who also left the bar without looking back.

"Want me to call you a taxi? I don't think we can walk home. You must be really shocked." Chanyeol held her gently and she nodded, sighing deeply.

"Thank you Chan. I don't know what would happen if it wasn't for you." Y/N looked at him and smiled. "Why is it always you that comes to the rescue, my hero?" She giggled and hugged him more tightly.

Chanyeol smiled as well and pet her hair, kissing her forehead. "I will never let anything happen to you, Y/N."

They shared a kiss and the taxi arrived to take her home. She waved him off and Chanyeol took his way to walk to his place since it was close by.

Jackson was driving the girl to the hospital, having all kinds of thoughts as to what had happened in that restroom. It didn't seem natural at all. That one guy used inhuman speed to leave and the girl beside him had bite marks on her neck. How the heck would he explain the situation to the doctors?

Lost in thoughts, he barely managed to stop the car, when a human jumped on the road in front of his car. His eyes shining red in the darkness and Jackson swallowed but tried to stay collected.

The man kept staring at him through the car and Jackson managed to move from his seat and get out.

"Give me the girl." The man said in a cold voice. Jackson looked at him closely at the dim lights of the road and recognized it was the same person who left the bar in the speed of light.

"You are Sehun... aren't you? How could I forget!" Jackson exclaimed, finally remembering that this man was Y/N's boyfriend.

"Give me the girl I said. I will heal her and you can go home." Sehun informed, losing his patience.

"Fine but with one condition. You heal her in front of me and then I take her home." Jackson said back, not really trusting a hungry vampire on the matter. A vampire! He thought. Well, there was no time to ask him things or focus on that fact. He wanted to be away from him as fast as possible.

Sehun rolled his eyes and opened the door next to the driver's seat to get the girl in his arms. Jackson waited for him to heal her, watching them closely and Sehun returned her to the car as promised.

"She will wake up in a while. Better not see you near her. She doesn't remember anything of last night." Sehun advised him and disappeared into the night.


	13. I Loathe You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson had a surprising guest on his bed at night. Why would y/n go to him after midnight? Sarah and Amy come closer in a way they never imagined they would.

_Soundtrack:[Taemin-Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UcGPCglCl0)_

Y/N reached home and walked in as quietly as she could trying not to wake up her parents. It was very late and the last thing she wanted was to hear her mother whining. She turned on a small light to see her way to the couch, where she collapsed, taking off her shoes. What a night! She finally learned Sehun's secret. Why he suddenly disappeared and was acting weird towards her. He was turned into a vampire. She had heard of such legends before but never really thought they would be true. But she saw it with her own eyes. Sehun looked so confused and lost. Her heart sunk when she felt how much pain he was in. What was she going to do now that she knew the truth? How could she help him and approach him? Their relationship was over but she still loved him, they had been friends since forever. She couldn't leave him like this.

The noise of the door opening interrupted her thoughts and she turned to look at Jackson who was also back home. She got up immediately and went to ask him how the girl was.

"Fortunately, we didn't have to go to the hospital and explain this unnatural thing. She was healed by the vampire and I took her home." Jackson answered taking off his shoes and walking in.

"Sehun came to you? Are you ok?"

Y/N asked worried and moved her hand to touch him, but stopped halfway.

"I'm fine, glad to hear you care about my well being" Jackson scoffed and walked past her. He stopped and turned to say something more. "Must be hard to worry about two boyfriends already. I'm surprised you have time to worry about me too." He smirked sarcastically.

Y/N moved her hand to slap him and this time she finished the job. "I see you are still your awful self so yeah you must be perfectly fine." She breathed, getting her anger out of her.

Jackson's eyes turned dark as he caressed his red cheek. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him. "Oh am I the awful one just because I say the truth? Don't you want them all for yourself, little sister?" He sang the last words and chuckled in her face.

"This is none of your business Jackson! Let go of me!" She struggled trying to kick him in the stomach but he managed to pick her up over his shoulder before that happened.

"Shh be quiet, you will wake our parents." He patted her butt and carried her upstairs to her room. Once inside, he let her down, having that smirk on him that she so much despised. "How come you didn't go with your little redhead boy to his place?"

"I told you this is none of your business. Leave me alone." Y/N said calmly and turned her back to him.

"Oh, I know. He is taking things slow, right? So slow he only kisses your lips." Jackson spoke as he walked behind her and touched her arms softly. "Am I wrong, sister?" He whispered into her ear and felt her shuddering in his touch. "Such a silly guy he is." He ran his hands down her sides and wrapped them around her belly. "I wouldn't let such a chance go." He pulled her close to his body, letting her feel his heat.

Y/N wanted to tell him to shut up, to push him away, but she couldn't. She froze there and let him touch her body as he liked. As she liked...

Jackson stopped and pulled his hands away, stepping back. "Goodnight my lovely sis." He whispered and left the room.

Y/N had never felt more empty and cold in her life than this moment. When his warmth wasn't on her anymore, when his touch abandoned her body. A cold breeze went through her body as she sighed and went to take a shower before heading to bed, too tired to let her mind think.

Chanyeol returned home to find Mitsu in his living room, watching tv and drinking beer. "Hey, how come you are home so early Mitsu?" He teased him and went to grab a beer himself.

"I would ask you the same, boy. What about the party? Already over?" Mitsu looked at him and Chanyeol sighed, taking a huge sip of beer.

"Party? What party? It was ruined. Y/N's ex was there. He was feeding off a girl in the bathroom stalls. Y/N found out and Sehun attacked her as well. I saved her and he pulled back when he saw me. Then I took the upset Y/N to a taxi and sent her home. Well, to learn your ex boyfriend is a vampire is not a little thing right?" Chanyeol explained and Mitsu listened to him with great attention.

"Seems like you won a few points there Chan, yet you seem worried and mad I would say." Mitsu pointed out as he could feel the instincts of his friend.

"Well, there was something that was bugging me about her. You remember when I talked to you about her brother? He was there too. He wanted to take Y/N home instead. But she came with me. I don't trust their relationship so I sent Y/N home alone and followed behind to check." Chanyeol took a breath and another sip.

"And I was going to ask why you let her go home alone. But it seems you had a plan. I suppose what you found out wasn't good."

"No, Mitsu, it wasn't. I went to her house and was standing outside, right below her bedroom and she wasn't alone in there. I sniffed another presence. His scent." Chanyeol cursed.

"Whose scent?" Mitsu looked at him suspiciously.

"Her brother. He was in her room and both of their scents were giving off sexual tension." He said and grimaced with disgust.

"You should act quickly then." Mitsu gave him a meaningful look.

"Yes, but which plan?" Chanyeol focused his gaze in empty space, drinking the last sip of his beer and thinking his next step.

A few days passed from that night and Y/N couldn't take Sehun off her mind. To find out her long childhood friend and ex boyfriend is now a vampire was a huge shock. She went to visit him but he wasn't home and his parents were currently so mad with her family, like it was her fault Sehun disappeared. If only they knew... Y/N then tried to learn more about vampires so if she happens to meet him again she would be able to help him better.

Now sitting at the university's cafeteria she sighed above her book. She couldn't bring herself to read for the upcoming test.

"Good morning Y/N." She heard Chanyeol's familiar voice and felt his arms wrapping around her neck. He left a soft kiss on her cheek and smiled.

"Morning Chan." She touched his hands and sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why so gloomy?" Chanyeol asked worried and sat across her.

"I can't stop thinking about Sehun. What happened to him is so horrible. I want to help, but I don't know how. If I found out where vampires hang out I could do something, but..." Y/N shook her head desperately.

"But it is dangerous Y/N! You know that. Don't go do anything stupid, please. What happened to him is not your fault. I know you care and worry, but he needs to find his new nature alone. It is sad, but it is the truth." Chanyeol took her hands in his and rubbed them with his thumb to soothe her. She gave him a weak smile and looked at her book.

"Wanna study together? The test is in a few hours and I bet you still haven't studied much." Chanyeol suggested and Y/N nodded in defeat.

They both got up to go to the backyard and find a peaceful place to study.

Amy walked into Taisuke's office with a few papers in her hands, which she left in front of him on his desk. He raised his face to look at her and nodded that she could go away.

"Don't you want to know what the papers are about?" Amy asked, walking closer to him.

"I can find out on my own, thanks." He said coldly and took them in his hands.

"I cannot forget that night. You were so fierce and demanding. Do it again mr Fujigaya." She sighed in need and sat on his office raising her skirt to reveal black stockings. Taisuke looked at her thighs and then her face and rolled his eyes. "Go to your seat Amy. I don't fall with such tricks. And next time dress more appropriately for work." He said strictly and got up.

"Or else what? Will you fire me like you threaten me? If you could, you would have done it before all this happened." She jumped off his desk and smirked. "I will stay here and see your relationship with your wife collapsing little by little." She whispered to him and kissed his neck before walking away.

"Curse you!" He hit the papers on his desk and breathed, going to take some fresh air outside the building.

Sarah spent the day off and went shopping to release the stress. All that was going on with her husband and that secretary was too hard on her mental health. She visited several shops for clothing, bought a few dresses, and then purchased a new pair of high heels. Lastly, she went to buy accessories before heading home for the day. She was trying on a necklace when she saw from the mirror someone approaching her from behind.

"I think this one would suit you better." She turned to see it was Kitayama, holding a silver necklace with small emerald gems and offering it to her.

"You? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked him surprised and took the necklace to give it a try.

"My boss sent me to pick up a gift for his daughter. How lucky to find you here." He smiled and helped her with the necklace, touching on her neck softly. Shivers ran down her spine and she sighed looking at herself in the mirror.

"Am I not right? It looks so good on you. I mean anything would, but this a bit more." He complimented her and she blushed feeling like she was a teen or something.

"Thank you, Kitayama. I need to go now. I've spent many hours shopping and I'm getting tired." She hurried to the cashier to buy the necklace and waved at him as she left.

"No matter how much you run little mouse you will always fall in the trap," Kitayama smirked to himself while watching her go.

"Sir, how can I help you?" The cashier asked him but he shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you, I was just looking around." He said and left the shop as well.

Later at night, Y/N had dinner with her mother discussing the test she had that day. She managed to pass it with Chanyeol's help which of course she didn't mention to her mother. Then Sarah left for her room to get ready to go out. Taisuke was spending long hours in his office as he used to do lately. Y/N went to her room and decided to read a book before falling asleep.

Jackson was fast asleep in his bed when he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He sleepily opened his eyes and looked at the time, it was way past midnight. He narrowed his eyes and wondered who would come to his bedroom at this hour.

The door opened and there came Y/N. She was wearing a pastel nightgown and her eyes were closed. She held her hands up in front of her to mind where she went. Her steps slowly led her to Jackson's bed. She delicately pet the mattress and then climbed on top of it.

Jackson blinked to make sure he was seeing well. It was indeed Y/N, walking in her sleep. Next thing he knew, she layed her head on his naked chest, wrapping her arms around his torso and comfortably relaxing back in deep sleep.

Jackson grimaced, not liking the idea of being a human pillow, but he knew you must not wake up a sleepwalker. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her as well and stared at her peaceful expression. "Guess we gotta sleep together little sis." He smiled and instantly hated himself for it. Good thing no one could see him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his heartbeat to fall back asleep.

Sarah was spending the night at a club, drinking her problems away on vodka. That day she didn't see Taisuke at all, yet seeing Kitayama made her upset as well. What was she going to do with the mess her life was? "One more", she showed her glass to the barman and sipped it down whole.

"I will have the same." She heard a voice and turned to see who sat next to her. It was Amy. Wearing a red mini skirt and a black sleeveless crop top with a pair of black high heels sandals. Her hair was up in a ponytail and a choker around her neck.

"Don't be so surprised Sarah." Amy looked at her and smirked. "We are here drinking for the same problem, aren't we?" She chuckled and sipped the glass the barman served her.

Sarah sighed and drank from hers, looking at her from head to toe. Suddenly the air grew hot and the alcohol was only making it worse.

"Nice dress" Amy complimented her as she had worn a crimson red v-neck dress that was wrapping perfectly around her big chest. It was short and sleeveless, tying around her neck. Her high heels were of matching color to the dress and her long hair wavy.

"Thanks, I guess." She looked away and focused on her drink being flustered.

"Still... I don't understand why he prefers you than me." Amy sighed and sipped her glass of vodka.

"Maybe a taste would help you understand." Sarah pointed out smirking and got up, paying the barman for both her drinks and Amy's. Then she walked out the bar, swinging her well-shaped big hips at the process.

Amy raised her eyebrow and got up as well to follow her outside. Sarah was heading behind the bar. It was dark and quiet.

"What kind of game do you play?" Amy asked her and walked closer, cornering Sarah against the wall. The latter bit her lip and looked at the other girl seductively.

"You said you wanna know why Taisuke is crazy about me. So try me then." Sarah wrapped an arm around the slim waist of the girl and pulled her onto her. She could feel the heat as their bodies touched. Be it alcohol or having the hots for each other, their bodies were burning.

Amy cupped her face in both hands and crashed her lips on hers. Kissing her hard and with a passion fused with hatred. It was an intoxicating passion that made Sarah so excited. She kissed back the same, tightening her grip around Amy and moving her other hand to rub the girl's exposed thigh. It was so soft and smooth. Her skin felt so nice. Amy's hand traveled down to Sarah's chest and groped her breasts as in desperate need. A moan escaped Sarah's mouth as she moved both her hands to grab the girl's butt. So well firmed it was. The idea of spanking it made Sarah all worked up and she sighed.

Amy kissed her, tasting her skin, and trying to take off her dress to see her naked chest. Sarah's big boobs always made her mind wander off in naughty thoughts. Now she had the chance to play with them.

"Wait!" Sarah stopped her, panting from the intense kiss. "Not here. We can do it somewhere better." She leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear that made Amy smirk and nod. 

They headed to Sarah's car as she offered to drive her home. The ride was silent and Sarah was thinking again of her dream with the secretary and her husband. She swallowed, being so hot that she could barely keep herself from jumping on the girl sitting next to her.

"Thanks for the ride," Amy said when they reached her place and kissed Sarah's lips. "Though I would prefer a different ride", she whispered to her ear and pulled back. "See you tomorrow." She winked and opened the door to get out.

"Goodnight Amy, mine certainly won't be calm." She mumbled the last part and drove back home, where she took a cold shower to relax before going to sleep.

The next morning Y/N woke up and felt like it wasn't her own bed. Looking around her fears were confirmed. She wasn't in her room and worst of all, Jackson was sound asleep next to her. "What am I doing here?" She panicked and checked if they were dressed. She wore her nightgown and he was only in pants, which made her blush. His muscled chest was naked and she couldn't help but stare. "Y/N get a grip of yourself!" She shook her head and tried to remember. She didn't notice Jackson waking up until he moved his body to sit up on the bed.

"Morning sis." He said in his sleepy voice and yawned. Y/N was dumbfounded by his easiness and stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"What am I doing here Jackson?" She asked him strictly and crossed her arms.

"Are you asking me? Don't you remember? You sleepwalked in my room and made me a pillow." Jackson said back irritated.

"Liar! Who knows what you did to bring me here and sleep with me!" Y/N threw at him and Jackson smirked. "Oh believe me dear sis, if I wanted to sleep with you we would both be naked right now and you wouldn't forget the night before." He said in a smug face that made Y/N red but also willing to smack him.

"You are disgusting Jackson! I loathe you so much!"

She raised her hand to slap him, only to get caught by her wrist and pushed on her back.

"I loathe you too, little sis..." He kissed her hard, biting her lips and sucking on her tongue. She let him dominate her mouth for a few moments, before coming to her senses and push him away. She got up and ran off his room as fast as her trembling legs would allow.

On her way to her bedroom, she wondered why she would go to his room in the first place. Obviously, he was lying. That perverted brother of hers. She hated him so much. She hit the door upon entering her room thinking of his stupidly handsome face and cursed him. Then she touched her lips and sighed remembering how roughly he demanded her mouth earlier.

"That girl will drive me crazy!" Jackson got up to go take a morning shower. He was half hard from their kiss and he cursed himself for letting her go. She was so ready for him. So ready to give herself. Why and when did he become so soft and caring towards his little sister? He could just fuck her and be done with it. But it seemed that wasn't enough to him anymore. The way she cuddled up to him the previous night and slept on his chest so peacefully. The way he held her in his arms all night and slept like a baby as well. All these gestures made him weak in the heart and he hated it but couldn't stop it. From there on it was a way without return.

✩.･*:｡≻───── ⋆♡⋆ ─────.•*:｡✩

[Angelus Dæmonium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093779/chapters/68832372)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this far and has supported this fanfiction all those months! I hope you enjoy my work as I'm trying to evolve constantly. Between 2 Worlds will be put on hold for quite a while as I'm working on a couple of different stories, one of which I'm ready to present at the moment as I am close to finishing it. I'm rather proud of it and I hope you will like it as well! If you are a fan of Jackson and Sehun, they are protagonists in the next one as well as other KPop idols. Link in the end of the text above ⇧


	14. Update: Poll Time

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading till this point, I really appreciate it!

Between 2 Worlds is a story I started writing back on 2018 for fun. It initially wasn't supposed to be uploaded on a fanfiction platform, however it was definitely the most extensive fanfiction I had attempted to write up till the autumn of 2020. I am a sucker for soap operas so the basis of the entire storyline rested on that. Regarding the characters, Sarah was inspired by me and this is why her main love triangle consists of my bias and bias wrecker, I guess one could say, from KisMyFt2 which is my favourite JPop group and I stanned them years back. On the other hand we have y/n who was inspired by my friend who was into KPop and her ultimate bias and bias wrecker was in EXO, but she also really liked Jackson from GOT7 which was the group we both loved. So we were talking about it and I decided on writing it as a romantic angst filled drama basically. At some point, life got busy and I stopped writing entirely. Summer of 2020 that friend of mine mentioned this again and I got back on it, changed some scenes, she created the cover and after the chapters were split, I decided on uploading it while I was in the process of writing more chapters.

I now realise that this perhaps wasn't the wisest idea for quite a few reasons, but at the time it seemed rather motivational. Lately I got busy with various new ideas as my interests changed a bit and I became more active regarding GOT7. I have a few ongoing projects, including [Angelus Dæmonium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093779/chapters/68832372) which I have almost completed. My writing style also changed quite a bit since I started B2W so it will have an effect in the future chapters of it as well. It's hard to keep up with everything though and the other projects I'm working on are my current priority.

I have no idea when I will be able to get back on this, but I know I want to give you the chance to formulate the future of the storyline, even though I already kinda know the structure. Therefore, we created a poll where you can vote for your favourite ships keeping in mind of who you want the protagonists to end up with. If there's any suggestion or general comment you may have I would absolutely love to read it and interract with you to figure out what you would like to read. It will only take a minute, here's the link: [Poll](https://forms.gle/cRfUSJ7Dsfe6dK7M6)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this! If you like it, do leave kudos or a comment with your feedback! I'll appreciate it very much ^^


End file.
